Rin's Christmas Wish
by BlackFallingComet
Summary: Seven days before Christmas Rin decide to take fate in her hands and grant herself perfect gift. Will she succeed? [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Inuyasha character

This is going to be quite short story, and I'm planning to finish it before Christmas. I can't say when next chapter will be post, sorry. Anyway I will try to post it quite regular. I also wanted to thanks my beta reader to that story: **Tsuki Ai, **ifnot her there would be a lot mistackes.

Thanks for everything and now enjoy!

**Prologue**

Shippou looked around the class, checking to see if his teacher was paying attention to them. Seeing him concerned with a lesson, he turned to his nearest classmate.

"Hey Rin, did you sent Santa your letter?" the boy asked his best friend. The girl turned to him with a big grin.

"Yup, Rin did it, and what about you Shippou?" The boy nodded his head.

"Yep. My father sent it with me yesterday. I just hope it's not too late." The girl shook her head.

"Rin doesn't think so. Remember he's Santa." The boy smiled happily, the girl's words calming him a little. He really didn't want to be left without presents because Santa didn't get his letter. He tried his best to be good this year, and he hoped his present would be wonderful.

He turned his attention to the lesson. No need to be bad right now. He checked once again what Rin was doing, but she was again deep in thought. The boy shrugged. He would wait until break to talk with her. When the bell finally rang, all the children happily ran away.

"Hey Rin, what did you ask him for this year?" Shippou asked curiously. The raven haired girl smiled brightly.

"Rin told him that this year she will make her present on her own, but if he wants, he can help her. If Shippou wants, Shippou can help too." she added with hope shining in her honey eyes. Shippou looked at her slightly confused.

"You didn't want anything?" he asked. The girl shook her head.

"Nope, because Rin wants something Santa would have trouble to do, but Rin will do it. And this Christmas will be the best!" Shippou grinned with her. Well, it seems it would be interesting.

"Okay Rin, I'll help you. But what will we do?"

"We will make Rin's daddy and Rin very happy!" The boy nodded his head. He liked Mr. Taisho very much. He always was so nice, he allowed them to play in his office if he needed to work late and he took them for ice cream often. It couldn't hurt to make him happy, right? Beside Shippou's mother always said Christmas is to make others happy, so he would do a very good thing.

"That's cool with me. How are we going to do this?" he asked. Rin squealed happily and took him to the school library. When they were hidden behind some books, she pulled from her backpack, some paper.

"Here's the plan."

AN: Thank you for reading. If you liked it, please let me know, if not do the same! In other words please leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: As usual.. I don't own anything

Big thanks for my beta: **Tsuki Ai, **she is real fairy!

And now enjoy!

* * *

7 days to Christmas-Daddy meet my friend

Rin looked at her pink wristwatch and smiled mischievously. Until now, everything was perfect, so it was time for the final step. With a happy smile the girl ran to a nearing female.

Kagome looked down, when something small fell on her, and was greeted with toothy grin.

"Hello Kagome! Rin is so happy she met you!" Kagome smiled back at the child.

"And I'm happy to see you too. What are you doing here Rin? Looking for Christmas gift for your father?" The girl shook her head.

"Nope. Rin will buy it later. Rin came here to see Kagome!" Kagome smiled again and took the girl in her arms. Rin giggled happily, embracing woman's neck.

"Did you eat your dinner Rin?" The girl nodded her head.

"Yes, Rin did, but Rin can wait until Kagome eats hers!" Kagome nodded her agreement and took them both to her favourite salad bar. After they ordered tea and a light meal, the two girls took their seats.

"Rin, does your father know where you are?" Kagome asked suddenly, concern clearly seen in her eyes. Rin nodded.

"Yes, Rin left daddy a message so he wouldn't worry. Is Kagome going to ice-skate today?" Rin asked. It was nice to just talk to Kagome, but she had her mission today, and she needed to start working.

"Yes, I think I will go." Kagome said. Rin grinned wider.

"Can Rin go with you? Kagome could teach Rin how to skate! Rin already has her skates! Please Kagome, please!" Rin begged putting her best puppy eyes. She knew Kagome wouldn't say 'no' to puppy eyes. No one could, especially not her daddy. _Yes__, daddy never can say no to Rin, especially when she has puppy eyes. It's nice Shippou taught Rin_. With satisfaction Rin saw how Kagome's eyes softened.

"Sure Rin, if your father agrees, I can take you with me." Rin clapped her hand in happiness. Of course her daddy would say yes, she would use her eyes again!

A waiter came to them with their meals, Kagome took sip of her tea.

"You know Rin, I would've agreed to take you even without puppy eyes." The woman said with a mischievous gleam in her blue eyes. Rin stilled and looked at her with shock.

"Kagome knew about puppy eyes?" she asked with disbelief. Kagome only laughed and took something from her wallet. She handed Rin small pictures with a boy who looked almost like Kagome.

"That's my younger brother Souta. He's eight now, but when he was your age, he also tried to use them on me. It never worked for me, but my grandpa and my mom always fell for it." Rin looked once again at the picture and sighed with relief, for a moment she thought the boy was Kagome's son, except her blue eyes, they almost looked the same. She gave the photos back.

"So Rin's eyes won't work for Kagome?" the girl asked with sadness, it made a huge problem, she would need to be more careful in her plan. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I won't react on them, but I suppose your dad always falls for it." Rin grinned.

"Kagome is right, Rin always win when she gives daddy puppy eyes." Kagome laughed and patted the child's head. Then they returned to their dinner.

Slowly Rin ate sandwich Kagome ordered for her.

_I wonder what daddy will think, Kagome is so nice and Rin thinks she is perfect. But daddy is a boy; maybe daddy will need more time. If daddy won't agree now, Rin will make another plan for Valentines! _

Sesshoumaru Taisho looked at the watch for sixth time in last four minutes. _She should be here already. Rin is never late. Kami if something happen to her._ In that moment, he heard the front doors opened, and the black haired girl ran into the living room. She smiled widely seeing him.

"Daddy!" Rin yelled running to her father and embracing his legs. "Rin missed you!" Sesshoumaru patted his child head with small smile. Her happy welcoming never failed to made him a little softer.

"Did you behave?" he asked. Rin nodded.

"Yes, Rin was good girl." she grabbed his hand leading him to the hall.

"Come daddy, you must meet Rin's friend!" she said. Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow, and allowed himself to follow his daughter. _What friend? _he thought._ I already know Shippou._

Kagome waited for Rin to change, grab her skates and call to her father. She looked around and started to study pictures that were on the near wall. In the most of them was Rin, riding on a horse, swimming, making snowmen. On the last one, she was in arms of some man with long, silver hair.

"Rin," she called. "Is that your… Oh my!" she murmured in utter shock, gapping with open mouth at the man before her.

"Daddy, meet Rin's friend. Kagome, that's Rin's daddy." Kagome nodded.

"I-I see…" Rin smiled mentally at Kagome's wide eyes. It's going good.

Sesshoumaru tried to not gulp too loudly seeing quite attractive young woman in his hall. But what the hell, Rin told him her friend was coming to school, so he assumed she was in Rin's age. That body proved him wrong.

"It's pleasure to meet my daughter's friend. I'm Sesshoumaru Taisho." He said holding his hand out for her. Kagome reached for it and the adults exchanged a handshake. The woman tried her best not to blush while she introduced herself. Who would've guessed Rin has such a handsome father?

"Daddy, can Rin go with Kagome to skate?" Sesshoumaru looked at the woman. So she was a skater? Well that would explain her attire, her rather short attire. The man quickly shook his head to clear it from inappropriate thoughts. Kagome was wearing a long sweater that reached her mid-thigh and tight, black leggings. He tried to not think how good her legs looked in it. Once again, he shook his head to answer his daughter question.

"If your friend agreed then I suppose I will allow it." Rin bit her lip. She had a bad feeling.

Kagome answered him, "Of course, we will be in Central Park Mr. Taisho." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I will take her at…" he glanced at the clock. "At nine, alright?" Kagome nodded and Rin's face fell. She needed to do something, quick. They can't go skate alone!

"Daddy you don't want to go with Rin?" she asked sadly. _He has to go, he must!_

"No Rin, I have a few things to do. Have a nice time sweetheart. Miss Higurashi it was nice to meet you." Kagome returned his compliment and Sesshoumaru turned away while Kagome and Rin left.

~~* 2 hours later*~~

Rin looked how Kagome made a pirouette and sighed. She had a really great time with her, but she knew she should be working right now. According to her little plan, she shouldn't be admiring the elder girl's moves. She needed to think, quick. What would Shippou do in her place? Ah, right! The girl grinned mischievously and looked at her watch, it could still work. Quickly she went on the ice.

"Kagome, can Rin make a pirouette as well?" The woman smiled at the child warmly.

"Of course sweetheart, you can do whatever you want as long as you won't get hurt." After a few attempts, Rin asked for help and Kagome was more than happy to help.

The girl looked at her watch. _Where are you daddy? You are never late! Rin has something you must do!_ Then she saw the shine of his silver hair. She took deep breath and sighed.

_Rin is sorry Kagome!_

"Daddy!!" Rin yelled and Kagome stopped to turn where Rin was looking. However before she could catch look on anything she was pushed on the hard, cold surface.

"Oww" The woman whimpered. Rin looked at her with guilt.

"Kagome! Did Kagome hurt herself?! Rin is sorry. She didn't mean to push you! Rin apologize, please Kagome don't be angry with Rin." The child pleaded. She tried to push lightly, but it looked very bad. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm fine Rin. It's okay." Kagome said trying to stand, but she fell again. This time Rin was really scared.

"Oh god, it looks like I twisted my ankle," the woman said sadly.

"It looks like it," said a deep, baritone voice suddenly and both girls turned to its owner.

"Daddy!" Rin cried sliding to him. The man knelt before Kagome and slowly examined her leg.

"It's nothing serious, but I advise you to not skate tomorrow." Kagome could only nod, not really hearing man's words. How could she concentrate on anything while man like Sesshoumaru was touching her leg! To make things worse, she was suddenly swept up by pair of strong arms. Oh god, that man was carrying her!

"What are you doing?!" Kagome cried in panic, her face already deep red from embarassment. Her blue eyes met with golden ones.

"It would be unwise to slide with twisted ankle. We will remove your skate and put you in your shoes. Then I suppose we will take you home." Sesshoumaru said in calm tone that sent Kagome's poor heart in race.

Rin, who was following them quietly, grinned widely. Her eyes shone with triumph. This was even better than she planned! She helped her father with Kagome's shoes and after few minutes, all of them were in the car, driving to the woman's apartment.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Taisho." Kagome said quietly. The man looked at her briefly before his eyes turn once again to the road.

"You are welcome. I experienced this kind of injury several times; it will be healed very soon." Kagome arched her eyebrow in curiosity.

"You are an ice-skater?" Before he could answer, Rin did it for him.

"Daddy hasn't skated from five years ago when Rin's mother died, but uncle told Rin daddy was really good." Kagome looked away, suddenly the tension in the car became kind of thick.

"I'm sorry for asking." she mumbled softly, but loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear. He only inclined his head and sat in silence for the rest of the drive. The daughter and her father helped Kagome to come out the car and took her to her home. She was grateful when she was finally placed on her couch.

"Rin is very sorry Kagome," the child apologized for tenth time. Kagome just smiled at her warmly and patted her head.

"I'm not angry," she said gently and Rin smiled at her. That was why she chose Kagome; she was just perfect for her dad with her warm heart.

"If you are in need of something Ms Higurashi, please call me," Sesshoumaru suddenly said. Kagome grinned at him.

"I'll be fine, but you can make me a favor Mr. Taisho." The man nodded his head. Well, he couldn't say no to a woman in need, could he?

"I would be grateful if you would call me Kagome." Sesshoumaru smiled a very small smile and once again nodded in agreement. Kagome smiled happily and Rin fought the urge to clap her hands. It was now the moment for another step.

"If Kagome can't skate tomorrow, perhaps she could visit Rin and help with decorating Rin's home?" she said, sending a pleading look to elder girl. Sesshoumaru froze for a moment. It seems that things were moving too fast for his taste.

_Well, I don't have anything against that girl, Kagome I mean, but Rin should have asked me first. _He sent his daughter a warning look, but she only returned it with puppy eyes. Sesshoumaru mentally groaned. _I hate that look! I hate when she is doing that to me. God help me! Help me to fight with my six years old daughter!_ But it was already too late for him...

Kagome was silent for a moment trying to find some way out from the situation. "Umm Rin, sweetheart, you should ask your father-"

"You would be welcomed in my house Kagome. If you decide to take Rin's invitation, I hope you will join us for dinner as well." Kagome blushed and Rin gasped. Her dad was genius! She once again looked at Kagome.

"Please, please" she begged and with a sigh Kagome agreed.

"It would be my pleasure, thank you both for the invitation." Rin clapped her hands and embraced Kagome's neck, before doing the same thing with her father. They quickly discussed on what time Kagome would come. Saying their goodbyes, the members from the Taisho family left.

They drove home and when they were finally there, Sesshoumaru quickly sent Rin to bed.

"Have sweet dreams princess," the man whispered, tucking her in. Rin nodded, yawning widely.

"Goodnight daddy. Have sweet dreams too." she mumbled. Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed her forehead before turning off lights and closing the doors to her room.

The girl waited until she heard how doors to her father bedroom were closed and she turned on her lamp and took out her little list. She smiled, taking her pencil from night table.

_Introduce Kagome to daddy. Check_

_Make daddy see Kagome skating. Check._

_Make Kagome come tomorrow. Check._

Rin looked at her plan and nodded, pleased with herself. Everything happened even better than she planned. Smiling, she hid her list again and turned off the lamp before cuddling to her blanket. Soon, she was asleep with a big smile adoring her face.

AN: I'm done with that chapter.

Please leave reviews and I swear I will try to made next chapter better!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Inuyasha character

Okay my darlings, here is another chapter checked and corrected by wonderful **Tsuki Ai.** Big bravo for her!

Also thanks for:** inu-babe34 **and **Chrissie0770** for leaving me reviews.

Now enjoy!

* * *

6 days to Christmas- Christmas mood

Kagome carefully climbed to the floor where Rin and her father lived. She paid special attention not to twist her ankle again or drop anything from the big box she was carrying. Finally, panting and sweating she stood before the dark doors and knocked on them. _I wonder what I can do with Rin in this place. I mean, it's not like its bad place, but it has no Christmas atmosphere in it. Well, I'm going to change that! _She smiled at her thoughts when little girl opened door for her.

"Kagome came to Rin!" the child chirped happily, seeing elder woman. Kagome nodded her head and came inside, thankful she could place the box on the floor. Rin eyed it with curiosity. "What is in the box?" she asked.

"Christmas," Kagome said with mysterious smile and Rin's face brightened. She helped her friend to take off her coat and both of them went to the living room. Kagome looked around with critical eyes._ At least they have a Christmas tree, but it's not even decorated! Kami, there is a lot of work today. We need to start right now._ Kagome nodded her head in agreement with her thoughts, "Okay Rin it seems we will have busy day. Are you ready to help?" The young girl grinned.

"Rin will do everything Kagome says! Rin wants this Christmas to be the best!" Kagome smiled at the child's willingness and started to unpack her box. Rin's eyes shined with delight at seeing the decorations Kagome brought.

"Is Kagome going to use all the pretty things?" she asked. Woman shook her head.

"No, Rin. We will use a few things, but we will also make a few things ourselves. Do you have some decorations that you normally use on the Christmas tree?" Rin nodded and ran to her room. She was back with some bags. She placed it on the table and Kagome's eyes widened. In the bag was... everything. Glass balls in every possible shape and colour, smooth and decorated, stars with brocade, Christmas lamps, and many other things, some of it in better shape, others wearing proof from the years of use.

"Rin, what do you usually use from here?" Kagome asked, fearing the answer. Rin looked at her as if she was mad.

"Rin always use all of it, though when Rin finishes decorating the house, it doesn't look like Rin wants it to. But daddy always says that it looks very nice and Rin is happy again," the girl said with a little frown. Kagome smiled thinking about how caring a parent Mr. Taisho was. From what she heard from Rin already, she could almost swear he was one of the world's best fathers. She patted the girl's head.

"Well Rin, this year we will try to do everything to make it look exactly how you want to." Rin nodded her head and both females started their work. After a few choices about colors, they were walking around the apartment, adding decorations and lights.

When they finished with living room, they took a small break and the two girls sat and drank hot tea.

"Rin is so happy Kagome agreed to help Rin!" The older girl smiled.

"I'm also very happy that I could help you. Do you like what we have already done?" The child nodded her head eagerly.

"Rin likes it very much. Is Kagome going to decorate rest of the rooms?"

"You want to do it?" Another happy nod.

"Yes! Rin wants to surprise daddy!" They left their empty cups on the table and returned to work. In next two and half hours, the whole apartment was tastefully decorated, even Mr. Taisho's bedroom, though Kagome prayed that he didn't become furious when he found out she was in his room. She looked at her watch. It was four p.m. _Hmm... it will take us around half hour to made Christmas tree perfect.. I wonder..._

"Hey Rin, do you prefer anything for Christmas?" Rin frowned at her.

"Umm Rin and Kagome just prepared the house for it, right?" Kagome shook her head.

"Sorry, I mean do you make any sweets?" Rin shook her head sadly.

"No. Daddy can't make sweets, and Rin is too small to know how to do it. Can Kagome make sweets?" Kagome nodded and looked with smile how the girl's face changed into a big toothy grin. She laughed and hung a glass ball on the green tree.

"If we have time, perhaps we could do some before your daddy comes back. Would you like that?" Rin was so happy she ran to her and embraced her knees.

"Kagome is a good Christmas fairy!" she said, making other girl laugh. _This year daddy, even Santa won't give you better present than Rin will! Rin only wonders if Kagome can be wrapped in shiny paper._

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily, leaning in his chair. _I wonder what those two did in my apartment this year. I just hope that Kagome girl won't make a bigger mess than Rin and Inuyasha last year. Kami, to wrap armchairs in shiny paper! And once, I thought my brother had matured._

The man shook his head, cleaning it from disturbing thoughts. Whatever they do, if it makes Rin happy, he will allow it. With another sigh, he returned to his work, eager to finish it and be able to go home and examine the damage.

Kagome looked at the baking tins she planned to use for her cookies. The green substance on them was really suspicious.

"You told me you have never baked right?" Rin nodded her head and Kagome once again looked at star-shaped tin._ If that's so, it's impossible that it's mould. But if it's not mould, what in the seven hells is it?_

"Oh, but Rin used them when Rin had a party for her dolly!" the girl suddenly said. Kagome looked at her in surprise.

"And what you do in them?" she asked. Rin grinned at her memories.

"Rin made the best plasticines bakes in the world." Kagome smiled and quickly threw all the tins in the sink. When she was sure they were clean from the results of Rin's game, she dried them and placed them on the counter.

"Okay Rin, it's time for your first lesson on how to bake cookies. First, we wash our hands and put on our aprons. I hope your dad won't mind if I use his." Rin grinned and listened as Kagome patiently told her how to make cookies. Soon the kitchen was full of laugher, lovely smells and flour.

Sesshoumaru slowly climbed to his apartment, dreaming about some peace from the Christmas-crazy people he met on his way home. _What am I dreaming about? I have two females in my home and one of them is Christmas lover! _

He sighed and was about to open his door when gentle decorations on his doors caught his eyes. It wasn't extremely shining or colorful, just few twigs of spruce with deep red ribbon and a small shining snowflake. To Sesshoumaru's deep shock, he found that he liked its presence on the dark wood. _Hn, perhaps this year inside my home wait for me very nice surprise._

Quietly, he opened his door and went inside. He could hear laughs coming from the kitchen and assumed the girls didn't hear him. He didn't make any sound as he took off his coat and heavy boots and went to look around his house.

It was totally out of his character but every step he took, every single decoration he saw, had him smiling wider. His house hadn't look so good in years. If one wants to be exact from the time of Asami's death.

_She would like it._ He thought looking around living room. Without turning on the light, he could see gentle swings of ribbons shining discreetly with brocaded stars and snowflakes. In a few corners, colorful lamps were sparkling giving the room a happy atmosphere.

I can't deny that Kagome and Rin did a wonderful job. I actually could smell Christmas on my... wait. I **can** smell it. Hn. I find it necessary for this Sesshoumaru to visit the kitchen. When he arrived there, he stood in the doorway and felt his soul lightened. The whole place was covered with flour, including the two girls standing at the counter working over something. They were laughing and gossiping about some girl stuff. The man choked back a sigh that threaten to escape his lips. It was so peaceful, so warm that even his cold heart started to beat faster. And there was Rin, he couldn't remember when he last saw her so happy. The man took a deep breath and he again caught the scent of warm cinnamon. His eyes followed his nose and Sesshoumaru turned into small child at the sight.

_Cookies!_ Kami, he loves cookies and there were a lot of them. There were some cinnamon cookies, chocolate, sugar, and some were covered with honey and nuts, others with colorful decoration he couldn't name. They were also in different shapes. He could feel the drool come to his mouth and his traitorous hand reach towards the sweets.

_They wouldn't notice if one was missing, right?_ His hand could already feel the warm texture of the cookie when a piercing scream stopped his movements.

"Kya! You gremlin! Step back from the cookies!" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened-he was just called a gremlin in his own home. _Someone up there must hate me. Can't I just get one cookie? Was I bad this year?_

Rin grinned at seeing her father looking rather dumbly at Kagome. The girl giggled lightly before running to him and embracing his knees.

"Daddy! Rin is so happy you came already!" _Now Rin could start to work on her gift again_- she added in her thoughts. Sesshoumaru patted her head affectionately while Kagome took away the plate with cookies. The man just looked sadly after them and decided it would be better to behave like the adult he was. Perhaps if he was good, the evil woman would give him one?

Kagome shook her head giggling at the pained look she received. _Who would guess Mr. Taisho is such a cookie monster?_ She whisked away flour that was covering her and smiled at the man.

"Don't give me that look Mr. Taisho. It's unhealthy to eat sweets before dinner." Sesshoumaru decided it was time to save rest of his dignity. He rose to his full size and shot his best deathly glare to happily oblivious girl.

"I had no plan to eat them; I was merely interested in their shape."

Rin suddenly came to his aid. "But daddy, Rin thought you were drooling," she said with an innocent face and Sesshoumaru groaned, while Kagome burst into laugher.

"Thank you Rin. Shouldn't you be on my side?" he asked, but Rin only grinned.

_Daddy is so silly. Rin is doing everything for him. _Kagome wiped away tears from the corners of her eyes and once again smiled.

"It's nice you finally came Mr. Taisho. Rin waited for you to place the star on the Christmas tree." Sesshoumaru looked at his daughter.

"Is that so?" When the girl nodded, he took her in his arms not really caring about the flour that fell on his perfectly clean suit.

"Then lets not make the star wait," he commented as he took her into the living room, while Kagome followed them quietly.

"So where is the star?" the man asked, sitting Rin on his shoulders.

"Here it is," Kagome said, giving him the silver star. Rin bent the tree's peak and Sesshoumaru secured the decoration. When it was placed well enough for his taste, they stepped back and Rin clapped her hands.

"Rin thinks it's the most beautiful tree in the whole world!" Sesshoumaru gently took her from his person and looked at the tree.

"I must agree with you. It's very pretty." Rin grinned. _Time for Rin's part._

"It's all thanks to Kagome. She showed Rin how to make our house pretty and taught Rin how to make cookies." Kagome blushed lightly and smiled.

"I had wonderful assistant Mr. Taisho, your daughter is true treasure." The man inclined his head.

"Thank you Kagome, but please call me Sesshoumaru." Kagome happily agreed and Rin smiled. It was a big step for her daddy to allow someone to use his name. Her plan was working beautifully.

"So now my ladies shall we eat some dinner?" the man asked and girls agreed. Sesshoumaru went to the kitchen while girls went to clean themselves. Soon all three of them sat at the table eating some warm dish, which to Kagome's surprise was simply delicious. After dinner, Kagome put the plate with the cookies on the table and Sesshoumaru could say he was finally happy. They had a nice conversation and Rin grinned wider and wider.

Daddy is doing very well; he doesn't even need Rin to help him. Rin knew he wasn't as silly as other boys.

Kagome looked at her watch. "Um, I have to go, I'm helping tomorrow in the shop and I must wake up early. It was a very nice day. Thank you for inviting me."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "There is no need for your gratitude. You helped us a lot. The house looks wonderful and I get to have some sugar in my system. We should be thanking you."

Kagome blushed lightly, waving her hand. "Ah not big deal, it was all my pleasure," she said as she gathered her things. Afterwards, Sesshoumaru helped her with her coat.

Rin decided she needed to help. "Is that box heavy Kagome? It's bad to carry heavy things."

Kagome smiled warmly at little girl. "No honey, it's not heavy."

Sesshoumaru looked at the box. "Rin is right. You shouldn't carry it all way back. I will take you home." Kagome blushed at the problems she was causing.

She shook her head, "No, no there's no need. It's really light, you don't need to." The man took the box from her, and she knew that no matter what she said, he would do what he wants. Kagome just smiled thankfully. "Thank you very much." She turned to the girl to say her goodbyes, and Rin knew she once again needed to work.

"Daddy and Rin are going to shopping tomorrow. Can Kagome come and help Rin with daddy's present? Kagome chose well for daddy's birthday." _I hope daddy listened carefully; Rin doesn't want to repeat it._

Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow. "You were that girl that chose my birthday gift?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Well, yes. It was how I met Rin," she explained.

Rin grinned happily. "Yes daddy, and Rin got a new friend. Daddy, can Kagome go with us please?" the girl asked. Seeing that her dad was considering it, Rin grinned mischievously and pulled out her winning card. _Now daddy, try to say no to Rin's puppy eyes._

Sesshoumaru sighed mentally. _Not this eyes again._ Well, he liked his present last time, so there was no harm allowing Kagome to go with them. Besides, he found he liked her company. _It can't hurt, right?_ "If Kagome agrees, she is welcomed to join us. Would you like to come with us?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment and Rin had to bite her lip. Kagome was immune to her puppy eyes. If she said no…

"Yes, I would love to. I need to go Christmas shopping myself. You can help me as well." Rin sighed with relief. Her plan could continue. Sesshoumaru nodded and after Kagome said her farewells, the adults left the apartment.

"Thank you Kagome." Sesshoumaru said when they were almost in the car.

The woman looked at him curiously. "Umm… for what?"

"You brought the true Christmas mood to our house and you made Rin happier than I ever remember her being. Thank you for that."

Kagome smiled happily. "You're most welcome."

In the apartment, Rin watched her father's car drive from the parking lot, and the child grinned. Quickly, she went to her room and took out her list. She grinned again, checking what she had planned for this day:

Have good time with Kagome. Check.

_Make daddy smile at Kagome. Check._

_Make daddy take Kagome home. Check._

_Invite Kagome for shopping. Check._

Rin grinned and added a little note to her list.

Turn daddy into a cookie monster. Check.

* * *

AN: Please, please drop some little review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha don't belong to me

Okay before you start to read I have to ask for one favor: Please don't flare me for that chapter, I have feeling it's kinda suck and I swear I will try to made next better, so don't falre me!

Also big thanks for my beta: **Tsuki Ai **and everyone who left me review:** Ashlyn Darke, Silver Jasmine Diamond, inu-babe34, MoonPrincess1989, naruto-fan600, wickedlfairy17, bookpotato795 **and** kyekye. **Big thanks for your support!

Now enjoy!

* * *

**5 days to Christmas- Presents are not everything**

Amelia smiled at her friend giving her cup with hot coffee. Kagome took it gratefully and took big sip of the liquid. "Thank you kami for coffee. Without it, I would be already asleep and don't you dare try to laugh at me Mia. You're the reason I needed to wake up so early."

The other woman rolled her eyes. "Come on Kagome 7 a.m is not so early."

Kagome put her head on a table and groaned. "It is for me. I want to sleep." Mia laughed again. She knew that Kagome never was a morning person, and she was that much more grateful that she agreed to help her in her shop today.

"Okay, okay Kagome. I get it. I'm monster, now stop whining and tell me about that guy you mentioned earlier."

Kagome arched her eyebrow. "You mean Sesshoumaru?" The blond haired woman nodded her head. "Well, there is not much I can tell you about him, I know his father was Japanese, he's a widower, his daughter is the sweetest creature in the world and he's a cookie monster. Beside that I don't know much." The woman waved her hand.

"It's a good start, are you going to date him?" Kagome's face turn light shade of red and she quickly took sip of her coffee. Mia, however, was very patient person and was ready to wait for her answer.

Seeing that there was no way to run from the question, Kagome took a breath of resignation. "No."

Mia huffed, very irritated. "And why not? Come now girl, you can't end up as a nun. I won't allow that."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why are you so interested in my life? You are married, concentrate on your husband."

"I just thinking about your future, girl. You said yourself that his daughter likes you, so it's not so far from daughter to father. Don't make poor child made all work to bring you two together." The woman said with a mischievous grin. Amelia was happily married since the previous year and her only wish was to help her friends achieve such a happy state, and Kagome was on top of her list.

Oblivious, Kagome just sat quietly deep in her thoughts. "I wonder what my family is going to do on that Christmas," she said suddenly.

Mia looked at her. "You know you're always welcomed to join us Kagome. I'm sure Inuyasha would be thrilled to see you and his brother won't have anything against it if we bring friend with us."

The girl shook her head. "It's your first Christmas as married pair. I'm not going to play the third wheel." Mia huffed.

"Be serious Kagome. His entire family will be there. We are not going to do anything naughty before they fall asleep." Kagome blushed and rose from her seat.

"Thanks, but I think I will stay at home, and maybe I will catch how Santa is breaking into my house," the girl said with wink. Taking her cup, she went to stand behind the counter.

Mia shook her head. _Kagome if you stay in your house this year, I will catch Santa and beat crap of him for not doing his work. Then I'm going to do the same with Cupid!_

Rin looked with boredom at how her father took another folder with papers and started to read them. The girl sighed. It wasn't fun to sit here without Shippou.

"Daddy, can we go to Kagome now?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. His daughter was giving him that question from two hours, and it was only noon. How was he going to survive until four? "No Rin, I must take care of that case. The trial will be soon and I need to be ready."

Rin frowned. _People are silly, it's because of those silly people that daddy can't concentrate on Kagome._ "Daddy can't that wait a bit. We have Christmas! On Christmas, everyone should be nice and good to one another. There shouldn't be any trials."

Sesshoumaru smiled. His Asami always said the same thing. She believed that Christmas is a magical time when people cherish each other, show their gratitude for their family and friends, and do everything to make something nice for strangers. Rin was just like her, and it hurt him that she never knew her wonderful mother. He closed his eyes and a memory shot before his eyes.

--FLASHBACK--

"Daddy!"A four-year old Rin attached herself to his legs. He knelt to embrace her but stopped seeing she was crying.

"_Rin, sweetheart what happened?" he asked worriedly. _

_The small girl sniffed. "Someone said that mommy went away because she didn't love me. Did I make her leave us daddy?" _

_Sesshoumaru gathered his daughter in his arms and waited until she calmed down before sitting her on his lap. "Rin, honey, mommy loved you very much, and she left because she was very ill." _

_Rin sniffed, wiping the remaining tears. "But she should be back when she is better right?" she asked with hope and Sesshoumaru sighed. _

_When he told her Asami was gone, he decided it was too early to explain that means she was dead, but it seems now was that time and he feared it. "No Rin, mommy won't get better and she can't go back. Come I will show you where she is." _

_That day Rin cried again over the grave of his late wife. That was day when she fully understood the word 'gone', and that was also the last day she spoke normally._

--END FLASHBACK—

The man shook his head to clear it from his thoughts. Even now, after those all years, it hurt, and it was always worse around Christmas. Asami loved that time.

_No_, he told himself _I finally accepted it. It's a closed scar_. His mind reflected a picture of Rin baking cookies with Kagome and he felt a bit better.

"Daddy? Daddy? Daddy, wake up!"

Sesshoumaru looked at his child who was now mere inches from his face looking at him with worry in her big, honey eyes. "What's wrong Rin?"

Rin shook her head. "Rin was talking to you for ten minutes and you didn't respond. Rin was becoming afraid some bad gremlin petrified you in front of Rin."

The man chuckled lightly, stroking the young girl's hairs. "I'm sorry Rin, I was thinking." She nodded her head. "So what were you telling me?"

Rin grinned happily. "Rin asked if we could go get Kagome now."

Mia watched how Kagome helped some woman chose a Christmas gift for her husband, and she smiled. It was good to have help. Then a little girl ran into the shop and Amelia recognized her immediately. "Rin!"

"Aunt Mia!" the girl chirped happily, running to her. Mia's eyes widened in fright and she quickly looked around to check if Kagome heard that. Thankfully, she was still talking with a customer.

"Shh Rin, Kagome could hear you." Rin clapped hand over her mouth before grinning brightly. "So how is your plan going?" the woman asked and Rin's smile widened even more.

"It's working very well; Rin thinks Santa would be very proud of her. But Rin had one big problem." Amelia looked at her worriedly. She would do everything to help this wonderful child.

"Rin doesn't know how to pack Kagome in shiny paper." The woman tried her best but in the end, she burst into laughter. She laughed so much that tears streamed from her eyes.

"Well, Rin" she said when she finally calmed "I doubt Kagome would allow herself to be packed in shiny paper, but we can wrap a ribbon around her head. How does that sound?"

Rin frowned and thought about it for a few minutes. "Rin can agree, but the ribbon has to be red so daddy knows it's his gift." Mia nodded, trying to remain calm. Visions of Kagome wrapped in shiny paper still danced around her head.

"Well young lady, better take Kagome before your father comes in and gives me away." Rin nodded and quickly ran to her chosen second-mother-to-be. They exchanged a few words before Kagome said goodbye to Amelia and took Rin out of the shop.

The woman watched them go with big smile. After she met Inuyasha and got to know a bit more about his family, she decided Sesshoumaru needed someone in his life. Sure, she felt sorry for his loss, but for the good of his daughter and his own, he needed to move on. Then she started to think about Kagome. She was nice, friendly, compassionate and it was hard not to love that girl. She was even studying to be lawyer, just like Sesshoumaru and she was skater. Who would be better for him? She tried to bring them together, but when she failed to even introduce them on her wedding, she lost her hope.

Then one day Rin met Kagome while looking for birthday gift for her father and those two became friends. Two weeks before Christmas, Rin told her she was going to give Kagome as a Christmas gift for Sesshoumaru and Mia promised to help. For now, she didn't have to do anything; Rin was even better than professional matchmakers.

With another happy smile, Mia turned to her obligations, sending little prayer for those two lonely hearts to find their way together.

"Daddy! Rin is back!" Kagome smiled and greeted Mr. Taisho who was sitting on the bench in the hall. It was good that Amelia's shop was in one of the biggest market so now they didn't need to go far to go Christmas shopping.

Rin took her father's and Kagome's hands and start to push them to the shop, grinning. They already looked like happy family; it was just matter of time before they really would be.

"Let's go! Rin has to buy many gifts! We must hurry!" Kagome giggled and Sesshoumaru sighed; it was going to be one crazy sprint around shops. Like every year. _Kami, have me in your protection._

Two hours later, Sesshoumaru decided that Christmas shopping was not so bad; they were even bearable. Especially when it wasn't him who needed to persuade Rin that pants with the words: 'I'm super size' was not the best present for her grandfather.

Finally, it was time when he and Rin should separate and bought each other's presents.

"Okay daddy, you wait here and Kagome and Rin will buy something." Rin decided pushing him on some bench.

Kagome giggled and took Rin's hand. "Don't worry Sesshoumaru we will be back quickly." The man nodded, but before they could leave he catch her hand and bring her closer.

Kagome blushed and trembled when he leaned to her ear. "Just don't let her buy me those pants," he pleaded in a whisper. Kagome chuckled before nodding. Slightly calmer Sesshoumaru sat on the bench and watched them walk away.

"What did daddy tell Kagome?" Rin asked slyly.

Kagome smiled at her. "A secret," the woman said mysteriously.

"Can Rin know the secret too?"

"Then it wouldn't be a secret right? But, you know, I can tell you my secret. Do you want too?"

Rin nodded happily and waited until Kagome kneeled before her and told her the secret, "If your father agreed we can go ice-skate today. Would you like it?"

Rin's face brightened. "Yes! Rin would love to go!"

Kagome nodded. "Then we should go and made this quick."

Rin nodded again and soon, both of them were looking for the perfect gift. "Look Kagome, Rin thought about buying theses pants and a lot of ties. You said it's not for grandfather, but Rin thinks daddy would like it. Rin saw how last year uncle gave one like this to daddy."

Kagome held her breath to keep from giggling. "You know Rin, if your uncle gave something like this to your father already, it wouldn't be good to copy his idea. Perhaps we should look for something else?"

Rin thought about it few minutes. "Okay. Rin doesn't want to copy. Rin wants to give something new to daddy. Kagome what would you buy for daddy?"

Kagome thought about question. "What do you think about a bottle of cologne?" she asked taking little girl to the cosmetic store.

Rin looked at the bottles and shook her head. "They're too small. Rin thought about buying something bigger." Kagome chuckled, taking one scent to test it. She sprinkled it on her wrist and let Rin sniff it. "It smells nice."

Kagome smiled. "You know Rin presents we give on Christmas show our love to family and friends. They don't have to be big to show it; it must be given from heart."

Rin tapped her chin. "So if Rin gives daddy small present and a card where she writes 'I love you' he would be happy?"

The blue-eyed woman nodded. "I think he would be very happy, even if you give him only a card. Presents are not everything. But it's nice way to show how we feel."

Rin grinned and took Kagome to search for perfect scent for Sesshoumaru. With little help of shop assistants, they finally found the perfect one. Rin hid the precious bottle deep in her bag. _Rin had her gift now she needed to work on the bigger one. _"Kagome, are you going to give something to my daddy?"

Kagome blushed lightly. "I'm not sure, I don't think I--"

"You don't like Rin's daddy?" the girl asked with worry.

Kagome shook her head and Rin calmed a bit, enough to wait for explanation. "No Rin, I like him, I just haven't known him for long--" she got out before she was interrupted again.

"But didn't Kagome say that gifts are to show our feelings? If Kagome likes daddy, she should give him a gift."

Kagome sighed, not wanting to explain herself. She didn't mind giving a gift to Sesshoumaru she just didn't want to be taken as impudent. "Well I think I can buy something for your dad."

Rin grinned. "And what Kagome will give daddy?"

_Ah Rin, you little gremlin. When I tell you, I will really have to buy it. Oh well, it couldn't hurt right?_ "I thought about some pens."

Rin smiled at her small victory. "Is Kagome going to buy it now?"

Kagome looked at her watch. "No, I think we were gone long enough. Come on before your father starts to worry."

Sesshoumaru wasn't worried yet, but he was dangerously close to falling from the bench in his sleep.

Sitting and observing people running around wasn't really as interesting as many claim it to be, and he was so tired. He just wanted to get some peace, so leaned his head on his bent hands and slowly, his eyes started to close.

He wasn't really sure how long he was sitting like this, when a warm hand touched his back, rubbing it lightly. The man purred at the gesture and his nose was filled with a very nice flower scent.

Then he caught a voice calling him. "Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru? Are you alright?"

_Hn... I think I'm not alright, I'm hearing voices... _In the background, he heard some giggling and he was sure it was familiar.

"Don't worry Kagome, daddy is hard to wake up."

_Daddy? Wake up? _That was the moment when consciousness came back to him. _Oh shit!_

Kagome almost jumped when Sesshoumaru sat up and looked around with wide eyes. Rin laughed at this, and even the elder girl chuckled, but she tried to hide it. "Daddy Rin and Kagome came back." Sesshoumaru nodded still not fully awake.

The girls giggled again. "Sesshoumaru I think we're finish for today. You should take a nap," Kagome said.

The man only rolled his eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you. I was merely resting." he lied trying to save his dignity.

As always, Rin was ready to defend him. "But you were snoring." Kagome burst into laughter and Sesshoumaru just looked speechless at his innocently looking six-year old devil. _When did she become like that?_

After few attempts, Kagome calmed down and took her things into her hands. "Sesshoumaru, let's go. You can finish your shopping tomorrow. For now, you need a nap." Sesshoumaru once again rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to be pulled up and led out of the market. He couldn't deny it was nice to be taken care of.

The three jumped inside the car and Kagome asked if she could take Rin ice-skating.

Sesshoumaru agreed to Rin's delight, but once again failed her when Kagome decided he should stay in home and sleep for a while and he agreed.

Uhh... Kagome and daddy are silly; they are making it harder for Rin. But Rin will win in the end!

They arrived to Sesshoumaru's house in the next ten minutes. Rin quickly went to change and took her skates. Meanwhile, Kagome helped Sesshoumaru with bags, made him tea, and even tucked him in on the couch. She blushed lightly when she realized what she had done.

"Sorry, I was always tucking my brother in. He always slept on the couch when we were watching movies. It's a habit, I think," she said, embarrassed.

Sesshoumaru waved his hand. "It's fine. It's just no one has tucked me in for fifteen years. I almost forgot how it feels."

Kagome giggled. "My mother tucks me every time when I visit them, even when I remind her I'm not a child anymore."

At that moment, Rin ran into the room and they decided Sesshoumaru would pick Rin up in two hours. After that, the girls went out and he fell into light slumber.

---*2 hours later*---

Rin sighed deeply. She loved her father, she really did, but today she was disappointed with him. _Does daddy always have to be punctual? Can't he just come early, just once? Rin didn't have occasion to work on him enough today!_

Five minutes later Sesshoumaru came, right on time. Rin sighed again. Her daddy was sometimes too perfect for his own good. Her attention was on an object he was carrying with him. "Daddy! What do you have there?" she asked, curiously sliding to him, followed closely by Kagome.

"I thought that after such a long time outside, you ladies would like to drink something warm. I made you chocolate." Rin's eyes shinned with delight. How she loved her perfect father!

Kagome smiled at him. "Sesshoumaru you're a genius," Kagome said gratefully, taking the cup the man handed to her.

"I know," he said smirking.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It looks you're full of yourself also."

The man smirked again. "Indeed." Rin giggled when Kagome pouted. Sesshoumaru chuckled. In that moment, Kagome looked simply sweet. The man quickly shook his head. _Where did that thought come from? _he asked himself.

He turned to Rin. "Maybe you will show me what have you learned already?" The girl grinned happily and went on ice. Sesshoumaru and Kagome watched how she made eights and tried to slide back.

Without turning his eyes from the child, Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke. "I haven't bought a present for Rin yet. Would you accompany me in this?"

Kagome looked at him curiously but he was concentrated on the Rin. "I would love to. I wanted to buy her something as well."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "What time would be the best for you?"

Kagome sipped her chocolate. "Oh, I'm free all day. You can come whenever it's fine with you."

Once again, Sesshoumaru lightly nodded. Perhaps he should ask about more. He really found it nice to have that woman around and Rin liked her. He should try. He took deep calming breath. "I will come around two, and perhaps after we will finish you will join us for dinner as well?"

Kagome blushed and smiled shyly. "I... um… it would be my pleasure," she said just as Rin slid back to them.

"Did you like it daddy?" the child asked.

Sesshoumaru patted her head before taking her on nearest bench and changing her shoes. "I think you will be very good ice skater one day Rin."

The girl smiled. "What you were talking with Kagome about while Rin was on the ice?" she asked curiously.

"I asked her to come tomorrow for dinner. Would you like that?"

Rin grinned happily. Did she like it? She was happy beyond anything! "Yes! Kagome will meet Shippou! Rin is so happy!" Kagome smiled at her. It was now time for last step for today. "Will we take Kagome home daddy?" she asked, watching her daddy's reaction closely.

"I was about to propose that." Kagome shook her head telling she didn't want to make problems, but in the end, she found herself in Sesshoumaru's car. This time the ride was full of talk and laughter and Sesshoumaru needed to admit to himself that this day was really nice even with Christmas shopping.

When they arrived, Sesshoumaru helped Kagome from the car and walked her to the doors of her apartment building. Rin watched them from the back seat, smiling widely.

_Come on daddy! Rin wants to see it!_ However, her smile dropped when Kagome simply went inside and Sesshoumaru came back and took them home. Rin frowned. What had gone wrong?

Sesshoumaru took off his coat and put it in the wardrobe. All the way back Rin was strangely quiet and he was about to ask what was wrong when she spoke. "Daddy, are you going to give Kagome a Christmas present?"

"I haven't thought about it," the man said quickly, trying to avoid that subject.

"Rin thinks you should."

Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow. "Oh and why is that?"

"Because gifts show we care for someone and that we are their friends," Rin said remembering the words Kagome said earlier.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "But gifts are not everything Rin."

The child nodded. "Kagome said the same thing, but she also said it's nice way to show how we feel and if you like her daddy, you should give her something."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "I promise to think about it, okay?" Rin nodded, not fully satisfied with his answer, but that had to be for now.

With a little sigh, she took her bath and soon she was in her bed, reading her list.

_Take Kagome shopping. Check_

_Make Kagome buy a gift for daddy. Check_

_Make Daddy buy a gift for Kagome. Half-check_

_Make Kagome come tomorrow. Check._

She sighed, looking at the next point. She had no idea why she failed to do this. Everything was perfect like in the movies she sometimes watched with her grandmother.

_Well, Rin will try again tomorrow_.

She rewrote the last point before sighing and reading it again.

_Make daddy kiss Kagome. _

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading and once again please don't flare me for this chapter!

Bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha is not mine...

Well, I should finish that story already, but I was never good with meeting deadlines so.. whatever. Anyway big thanks for my beta: **Tsuki Ai **and **Sapphire Destiny Rose, arisu09, inu-babe34, Dominant-Snowcone and estelin** for leaving me review.

Now enjoy!

* * *

**4 days to Christmas- Healing heart**

Sesshoumaru slowly climbed to Kagome's apartment. If he could, he would be fidgeting. However, he refused to show such a weakness. But the truth was lingering- he was nervous.

_No, this Sesshoumaru is very nervous _he told himself, and he mentally scolded himself for making it even worse. _It's not as if I'm going on a date with her, it's only shopping for kami sake!_ Even when he repeated it, it didn't help.

With a little sigh, Sesshoumaru stopped before her doors and once again asked himself if he truly wanted to do this. It wouldn't take much to back off; he could always call and say he needed to stay longer at work.

_I'm getting ridiculous. Get a grip; you're grown man Sesshoumaru. Behave like it._ Happy to regain a bit of his normal mental peace, he knocked on the doors.

He was greeted by a grinning Kagome and the calm he gained left his body yet again. "Hello Sesshoumaru. Please come inside, I'll be ready in a minute," she said running inside. The man slowly went inside and curiously looked around.

Kagome's apartment wasn't the biggest one he's seen, but it had everything one person could need. It was decorated in tasteful manner and of course was ready for Christmas. Sesshoumaru smiled lightly seeing that Kagome's computer had on its monitor a red Santa-like hat. He chuckled lightly; he found his own computer with the same addition few days ago.

He turned to check if Kagome was coming back. Not seeing any movements, he once again turned around to continue to study his surroundings. This time pictures that were near her computer caught his attention. _Probably her family, _he decided. His eyes quickly scanned them before stopping at one particular picture.

Sesshoumaru gulped and quickly turned his eyes, but damage was already done. On the evil picture was Kagome and someone who looked like her younger brother on the seaside. And they were wearing swimsuits. Not that it was indecent or anything, but how he could look at her again knowing that under all the layers of her clothes laid such a body? He was male for the name of god!

A soft feminine voice snapped him from his thoughts. "I'm ready. Sesshoumaru, is something wrong?" Kagome asked putting on her coat. Sesshoumaru quickly tried to think of an excuse. He couldn't tell her he was thinking about her almost naked body, right? They were supposed to only go Christmas shopping. Frantically, his eyes went to the table and his eyes widened._ Wait a minute, I know those books._ He took one of them and read it title. "Law interpretation".

"Kagome, don't tell me you're studying law."

Kagome nodded uncertainly. "Well, I am. Why?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You have any idea what kind of career you are choosing?"

Kagome frowned. "I think I do. Why are you asking me this Sesshoumaru?" she demanded.

The man came to her and put his business card in her hand, before calmly walking to the door. Kagome read it curiously.

Sesshoumaru Taisho

_Lawyer_

_Johnson & Taisho Co._

Kagome didn't read next line before she jumped into a run after silver haired man. She caught his arm and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're a lawyer? Please tell me everything you know. Where have you been studying? What are you doing now? Are you taking part in trials? Start talking Taisho!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, forgetting about his nervousness and led her from the apartment checking if she closed the doors.

Kagome was so enchanted with knowledge that Sesshoumaru was a lawyer that even after few years she couldn't remember how they made their way to the market that day.

"Kagome I think it's time to move on to our shopping," Sesshoumaru suggested once they were inside the market. The woman blinked a few times before nodding. He led her to the shops.

"So..." Kagome started, "What are you planning to give Rin?"

The man sighed. "I don't know. She didn't want to tell me anything and she told me she had sent her letter to the Santa by herself. I truly don't know what I should buy her."

Kagome frowned. "Did she mention anything lately? I don't know, a doll or teddy bear or even a dress." Sesshoumaru shook his head. Kagome tapped her chin in deep concentration._ What could a father give his daughter as Christmas gift? _Her hand went to her neck and her eyes brightened.

"I think I have idea," she said before catching Sesshoumaru's hand and pulling him to the jewelry store.

"How may I help you?"a man behind counter asked them politely. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome with expectation; he had no idea what they were doing here.

"Yes, we are looking for necklace for 6-year old girl who loves ice-skating."

The man nodded. "I think we may have something. Please wait here. I'll be right back." the man excused himself and Sesshoumaru turned to his companion.

"A necklace for Rin? Don't you think she's a bit too young?"

Kagome shook her head, smiling mysteriously. "Wait until you will see." He arched his eyebrow but said nothing and waited until the man returned with a little golden necklace.

"Here is it," he said giving it to Kagome. She smiled soft smile before turning to Sesshoumaru and showing him the item.

He looked at with critical eye. Well, he needed to admit it was very nice thing. The chain was delicate and shined with every movement and attached to the chain was a shinning pair of white skates. _Rin would love it_ he thought.

"My father gave me something like this after I started ice skating. It was the best gift I have ever received from him," Kagome explained, giving necklace back to the shop assistant.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "We will take it," he said and man grinned, quickly packing it as a gift.

In the meantime, Kagome started to look around and Sesshoumaru followed her. He could almost hear Rin's voice demanding him to buy Kagome some gift._ Well, I don't have to buy her anything now, but it can't hurt to know what she likes_ he decided.

"Is there something you like?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "Actually I like many things in here like every girl, but I would never wear them myself," she said, smiling before pointing at some heart shaped locket. Sesshoumaru cringed lightly; she had expensive taste.

"I thought about buying it for my mother, but it will have to wait. I'm only a student, and helping in the shop doesn't pay very well," she explained. The man nodded his head; he too was a student once. Not that his father didn't support him, but that wasn't the point.

"Personally I prefer more delicate items, like this bracelet," she continued pointing at a silver bracelet with a few heart-shaped zirconiums. Sesshoumaru nodded again, looking at it.

Kagome smiled and pulled him away. "Enough of this. I probably bored you. Come, I have to buy something for Rin too." Soon they exited the shop with one lighter wallet, but also one very happy father.

Giggling Kagome dragged him to few more shops before buying a children's make-up set. Sesshoumaru wasn't really happy about this, but Kagome said that Rin needed something to play with and finally he gave up. They were on their way back when Kagome stopped before a shop.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, which pen do you like?" she asked. The man looked at pens examining them critically.

"That one," he said pointing at silver pen with black additions. Kagome thanked him before coming away.

"Why did you ask?" Sesshoumaru asked.

The girl smiled. "I was planning to buy one for a friend of mine. I needed a man's advice." He nodded taking her to the car and driving to his house.

"Now you see? That will make your daddy kiss her." Shippou said knowingly. The girl grinned.

"Shippou is clever. Rin is happy Shippou is going to help Rin." The boy smiled.

"Me too. I'm curious about this Kagome you told me about. If she's like you're saying, she will be cool mommy, though it's pity she is immune to puppy eyes. But then you have your daddy."

Rin nodded looking at the kitchen clock. "Daddy will be back soon. Is Shippou ready?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah operation new mommy can be started." The children clapped their hands and went to prepare themselves.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you tell me to be quiet?"

"You will see in a minute just be quiet." Kagome wanted to sigh, but decided against that and quietly followed the man before her. Suddenly, just before reaching the floor he lived on, she tripped. Sesshoumaru caught her arm and brought her closer.

The girl blushed when she hit his chest and looked at him in question. Sesshoumaru only smirked and pointed at something before his doors.

Kagome's eyes went round when she saw an elder woman bent down at Sesshoumaru's doors.

"What is she doing?" Kagome asked in whisper. The man smiled.

"She's watching over my daughter." Kagome frowned.

"She has strange way to do this." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"That woman is my neighbor. She's in her sixties and is terribly noisy. When I bought the apartment here, I caught her checking on me at strange hours like midnight or three a.m."

"Oh." was all Kagome managed to say while not bursting into laughter. _Wow, that is so strange. Who would've thought that a woman her age would be eavesdropping? Kami! I hope my neighbors don't do this too! They could catch me when I talk to myself!_ the girl groaned at her thoughts. Then, she looked at the man who was still holding her and she blushed once again.

"Sesshoumaru how long are you planning to stand here?" she asked, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked intelligently. Kagome giggled and repeated her question.

Sesshoumaru shook his head to clear his thoughts. For a few moments, he was reflecting how good it felt to have someone other than Rin in his arms. Especially when this someone was pretty, with a soft body and a sweet smile. Realization how he missed that hit him with full force.

He looked at Kagome who still was waiting for his answer. "I think that we have stayed here long enough," he said releasing her from his hold. "Shall we?' he asked guarding her with a hand that 'mysteriously' landed on her back.

"Good evening Mrs. White. It's a surprise to see you here," Sesshoumaru said aloud, startling the poor woman who jumped from his doors like they were on fire.

"Mr. Taisho!" she said with big smile. "I haven't seen you long time. I see you're ready for Christmas." The woman pointed at decoration on his doors. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Indeed. Mrs. White allow me to introduce Kagome Higurashi. She's the one who made it." Kagome smiled at the woman who looked at her like hawk._ Oh mother, she's looking at as if I was some kind of criminal. _

After few seconds however, the elder woman smiled brightly and exchanged handshakes with the terrified girl.

"Hello my dear. It's nice to meet you. Mr. Taisho, say hello to your lovely daughter." Sesshoumaru nodded and opened the doors to his house.

When both young people were inside, the woman turned on her heel and stormed to her house.

"George!" she cried looking at her husband who was reading the newspaper in his favourite armchair. He looked at her from behind his glasses. "You won't believe it. Taisho has a girlfriend." The man shook his head.

"Impossible Emily, he's still mourning his wife." Emily shook her head.

"I'm telling you! He just came back with a girl who is not his relative and decorated his house." George White again shook his head.

"She must be Rin's babysitter," he said calmly. His wife huffed.

"A babysitter works when a child is alone, not when the father is in the house. There is something more!" When she didn't receive an answer, she took the newspaper from the man's hands.

"Move it you old, piece of junk. There is romance behind our neighbour's doors. We can't miss it!"

"Wow your neighbour is pretty scary." Kagome said when they were inside Sesshoumaru's apartment. He smirked, helping her with her coat.

"She can, but don't worry she liked you. You know, at first when I found out she was spying on me, I was furious, but now I don't mind. It's good to know that if something happens when I'm at work she would react." Kagome nodded then smiled.

"That's why you allowed me to stay with Rin while you were at work?" the woman asked.

"Indeed." Kagome nodded and opened her mouth to say something more when something attached itself to her leg. She looked down and smiled.

"Hello Rin. How are you today?" The child grinned happily.

"Rin is good. Come Kagome you have to meet Rin's friend." With that she pulled the woman to the living room where on the couch was a red-haired boy. The child turned around and smiled toothily at the newcomers.

"Hi! I'm Shippou and you must be Kagome. Rin told me about you. You seem to be nice." Kagome giggled and sat beside him, placing Rin on her lap.

"And hello to you too Shippou. Rin told me about you too, I'm happy I could meet you finally." Kagome said gaining herself a large grin.

"Hello Shippou." The boy turned and smiled at the man who stood behind them.

"Hi Mr. Taisho. Do you have those lollipops you promised me last time for Christmas?" Sesshoumaru sighed. Actually he hopped the kid would forget about that.

"Yes Shippou, but it's still a few days until Christmas." Shippou nodded.

"I know. I was just making sure you didn't forget," the boy said turning to Kagome.

"Do you like lollipops Kagome?" the woman giggled.

"Yep. I like almost all sweets. When I was younger, my brother and I would search the whole house to find some sweets. My mom was always very angry at us later because we made a big mess in the house." Shippou nodded.

"My mom is hiding the sweets too, but my pap is always the one who find them." The girls giggled and Sesshoumaru smiled looking at the peaceful picture the three of them made.

He truly wouldn't mind to have a family like that. Rin would be happier with some siblings and a loving mother. With a sigh, he thought about his wife who never got a chance to know her only child. Would she have been as caring as Kagome? Would she have agreed on another child?

Kagome laughed, pulling him from his thoughts. Shippou was now telling the story of how his father broke a finger trying to snatch some candy from his wife's hiding place. In the end, he and his son ended up with a month without sweets.

Kagome giggled again and turned to look at the silver –haired man who stood a little ways behind. She found him looking at her with an intense gaze and she blushed, quickly turning her head away.

_Why is he starting at me like that? Did I say something wrong? Perhaps I have something on my face? Kami, can't he just look away?_ Finding it necessary to check if he did look away, Kagome peeked at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eyes before turning a deeper shade of red and turning away again. _Okay, now I know he's still staring._

On his side, Sesshoumaru found her embarassment highly amusing. It wasn't something new for him that girls blushed when he was looking at them or even when he wasn't, but Kagome was just so innocent in this, he simply wanted to laugh. He wanted to tease her just to see how much redder she could be, but decided against that. He didn't want to scare her, right?

With a little regret, he shook his head._ Maybe later..._ he decided and loudly cleared his throat to get the attention of the talking trio.

"Kagome could you please watch over them while I make dinner?" he asked. Kagome smiled.

"Sure, but maybe I can help you in the kitchen?" Before he could answer, Rin grinned happily.

"Rin wants to help to!"

"Me too! I want to chop carrots!" Shippou added.

Sesshoumaru arched eyebrow. "How do you know I would need carrots?" he asked the boy. Shippou only grinned.

"Because you never let me chop anything else Mr. Taisho!" the boy said happily and Sesshoumaru sighed with defeat. All four of them went to the kitchen.

The children exchanged mischievous smiles. It was time to work again.

Shippou frowned looking at his bandaged finger. Rin shook her head.

"Shippou was supposed to cut Kagome not himself," the girl said sadly.

"It's not my fault she took her hand away too fast." Shippou tried to defend himself, but inside, he too was fuming. Their perfect plan wasn't working and they didn't have any idea what to do now. Rin sighed and tapped her chin. If she only had a back-up plan. Suddenly from the kitchen came a strange noise.

In the kitchen

Kagome looked at her hand unhappily.

"Ouch! Taisho you have some cursed knives. First Shippou, now me?" Sesshoumaru came closer to look at her bleeding finger.

"My knives are not cursed. It's just that you can't use them." Kagome huffed.

"I'm a good cook, and I can chop well. It's your knives," she said bringing her wound closer to her lips.

"Don't do that. You're not a vampire," Sesshoumaru said, stopping her from sucking her cut. He gently placed her hand under the cold water, and then put plaster on her finger.

"There. It's small cut. I think you will live," he said inspecting her small hand. Kagome giggled.

"Oh thank you for saving my life doctor Sesshoumaru," the woman said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," he answered before placing a small kiss on her cut, looking at how she turned ten shades of red.

"For better healing," he explained seeing she wasn't able to say anything at that moment.

"Uh-huh," she finally murmured taking her hand form his bigger one.

"Well, um... I think you have wounded my pride Sesshoumaru. I suppose I have to take care of it," Kagome said changing subject. The man arched his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" The girl huffed.

"You suggested I can't use knifes. What are you doing tomorrow?" Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Why?" The girl blushed lightly.

"Would you come to me for dinner with Rin? I will make chocolate cookies for dessert." Kagome said with sweet smile.

Sesshoumaru nearly gulped. _Did she just say cookies? _"Cookies?" he asked aloud making her giggle.

"Yep cookies." The man smirked.

"If you make cookies, you won't even have to do dinner." Kagome burst into laughter.

"I take it as yes, you cookie monster. Come after work then." Sesshoumaru nodded, putting chopped vegetables into the pan. After twenty minutes, everyone ate their dinner and then watched a movie, sipping hot chocolate that Kagome made. Soon, the children disappeared into Rin's room leaving the adults by themselves.

"Rin, we are not going to watch them? How would you know if they kissed already?" Shippou asked his young friend. The girl smiled.

"We will Shippou, but Rin is giving daddy a few minutes to make the mood." The boy nodded and both of them waited before quietly coming closer to the living room.

"Mmm... it was a really nice day. Thank you for this Sesshoumaru," Kagome said with a happy smile, taking sip from her cup. Sesshoumaru returned her smile with a small one of his own.

"I have to agree. I had a nice afternoon as well." The girl smiled wider and looked around the room.

For a moment, they sat in the silence when Kagome start to nip her lip. Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow wondering what she was thinking about. He followed her line of sight and his eyes landed on the picture of him and Asami in their wedding day.

"Sesshoumaru, umm... I-I don't want to be noisy, but... why did you stop skating?" The man looked back and put his cup on a table sitting in silence.

After a moment, Kagome regretted her question. "I'm sorry, it's not my business I shouldn't-"

"I met her there." Sesshoumaru suddenly cut her off and Kagome looked at him curiously. "She came everyday on the ice-rink, but she would never skate. When I finally asked her, she told me she was coming there to see me," he chuckled silently.

"She was the worst ice-skater I have ever seen, but she liked to watch me. Even when we were married, she was taking me out to ice-rink and just watching. When she died, I didn't have reason to go back. She wasn't there to watch anymore."

Kagome bit her lip again staring at her hands. "You know," she said softly. "I never wanted to skate. It was all because of my father. He bought me skates for Christmas and took me to the ice-rink next day. I started to train because he was always there watching my progress. When he died two years later, at first I wanted to never go back." She stopped for a moment, wiping tears that gathered. Sesshoumaru was now looking at her with that intense gaze and she smiled at him softly.

"But you returned." he said finally. The girl nodded. "Why?"

"Because I missed him. I remember how happy he was every time he watched me and when I came back, it was like he was there with me. I didn't feel so lonely. Even now, in this strange city, but when I'm on the ice, I know he's with me and if I could see him, he would be smiling. It helped me to heal. You should try it," she finished with shinning eyes.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, just watched her. Who would've guess she was like him in so many ways. She too needed to heal her heart after the death of someone dear. She knew the pain of saying goodbye and struggling to continue to live and yet... she was different.

Her heart was healed. She had moved on, taking her memories with her, while he couldn't stand up to his demons. To close the void that Asami's death left in his life.

Gently and very slowly, his hand stroked her cheek running down to her chin only to move up to mix with her hairs.

"Thank you," he whispered and Kagome understood. She smiled and then blushed realizing that his hand was resting on her neck.

"You're welcome," she answered.

After that, they slowly returned to the lighter subjects and simply enjoyed each other company, learning more about each other. When the time came, Sesshoumaru offered to take Kagome home and she gratefully agreed. The woman bid good-byes to the children, assuring Rin they will meet tomorrow and inviting Shippou to visit her tomorrow too.

"You really want us tomorrow?" Sesshoumaru asked helping her with her coat. Kagome smiled.

"Yep I'm sure. I would be happy if you visited me." The man nodded, offering her a small smile. He then opened doors for her and both of them froze in place, looking at the two shocked elders.

"Mr. White?" Sesshoumaru asked with disbelief.

George White rubbed back of his neck. "Ah-ha ha... good evening?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"I would understand your wife but even you?" the elder man waved his hand.

"Oh you know how it is. Curiosity killed the cat. Now don't pretend like we have disturbed you. By the way, it was nice to meet you young lady. Now if you excuse us, we old people have to go back to our house." With that, he quickly took his wife away.

Kagome shook her head, giggled lightly. "That was... odd," she said. Sesshoumaru said nothing staring at the door of his neighbours.

"I have to check something," he said before bending down and placing a small, sweet kiss on Kagome's cheek. The girl blushed and looked at the man with wide eyes falling to notice little giggling coming from Sesshoumaru's apartment. She however noticed the loud yell coming from the other flat.

"George! You won't believe what I just saw!" Sesshoumaru chuckled before closing his door and leading Kagome from the building.

She got her voice back when they were in the car. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked finally. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I wanted to check if they were still looking." Kagome blushed lightly.

"And you needed to kiss me on the cheek, couldn't you do something else?"

"That was the most pleasurable way," he announced with some male pride in his voice.

The girl rolled her eyes. "You shocked me," she said turning her hand to the road. The man looked at her from the corner of his eye.

The truth was that he didn't have to do it, but when he got the idea, he decided to not think, just do, and the strangest thing was that he didn't regret that. He enjoyed that little kiss and seeing her blush, he thought she didn't regret either.

They arrived soon and said their goodbyes promising to meet tomorrow.

That evening Kagome went to sleep with smile on her face.

Meanwhile in Sesshoumaru's apartment

"So Rin how is your list?" Shippou asked. The girl quickly took out her secret page and looked at her plan.

"Let's see."

_Make Kagome come again. Check._

_Make daddy hold Kagome's hand. Check._

_Make daddy meet Kagome tomorrow. Check._

_Make daddy kiss Kagome. Half-check._

Shippou frowned. "Only half check? He kissed her hand and cheek; you should have given her two checks!" Rin shook her head.

"Daddy should kiss her like on the movies and they don't kiss cheeks." The boy rolled his eyes.

"Come now Rin, they have more time. Your dad kissed her hand and cheek so next time he will kiss her lips. It's the only place he didn't kiss."

"It's still not a full check for Rin!" the girl said looking sadly at her list. Then she smiled.

"But daddy did better than yesterday so Rin will try to make him kiss Kagome tomorrow as well!" Shippou nodded.

"It will be fine, now let's go sleep." the boy yawned, curling up on the bed. Rin hid her list and followed suit. That's how Sesshoumaru find them after his return.

He smiled and closed doors to the room quickly going to his own bedroom. He was in bed in record time. After all, he didn't want to be sleepy tomorrow when he visits Kagome.

His mind flashed him picture of her face after he kissed her and he smirked. No, he really didn't want to be sleepy.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it, if not, well sorry to disapoint you. Anyway drop me some review!

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Same as always.

I'm back! Sorry that it took me soo long, but school go first. However I'm back now and I'm going to finish it as fast as possible.

Big thanks for my beta: **Tsuki Ai** and my kind reviewers: **FLUFFY-MOMO-CHAN, ****Sarah's Love, ****llebreknit, Kitana18 **and** Cressent Moon.**

Now enjoy!

**3 days to Christmas-A warm wind of change**

"_And he's coming over your house for dinner?"_ Kagome smiled taking her phone to the other hand and leaning over the counter.

"Yeah I'm preparing it as we speak. Do you think they would like chicken with rice and vegetables?" On the other side, Amelia giggled.

"_I think so. But besides that, tell me has your plan to not date him changed?"_ Kagome rolled her eyes, but knowing her friend couldn't see her, she replied.

"No. I don't think so. After all, we haven't known each other very long, and I doubt he likes me that much..." On the other side, an annoyed growl was heard.

"_You're no fun Kagome! You should-"_ Kagome sighed and left her phone on the counter. She was in too good a mood to listen to speeches from her friend. She was, after all, too old to listen any speeches!

She started to hum some carol and chop vegetables when Mia's voice caught her attention again. "_Kagome? Are you listening to me?" _

"Sure Mia, what is it now?"

"_You weren't listening, were you? Well... anyway can you help me in the shop tomorrow?"_ Kagome smiled.

"Sure Mia. No problem, but now can I finish the dinner?" On the other side woman sighed.

"_Yeah, yeah. See ya tomorrow."_ And with that, the line went out. The woman chuckled lightly and returned to her work.

Quickly, she chopped all vegetables and meat, preparing it for cooking. When she was done, she looked at the clock. She still had around an hour before her guests arrive.

Kagome sighed. Since that morning, she had mixed feelings about the visit. Fear and happiness overwhelmed her and in the heart of that cyclone was him, Sesshoumaru Taisho. The man was giving her quite the headache and that wasn't good.

_What do I really think about him? Why am I even thinking about him? I said myself he doesn't like me like that, so why am I still thinking about him? _she asked herself around the hundredth time that day.

_No Kagome, there is no time for this_ she decided after a few minutes later and went back to her work. She had guests coming and that put some things before others. Besides, if she couldn't find her answers before now, these few minutes wouldn't change anything, right?

Her answer was silence.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch again and rolled his eyes. God, he was going insane, but he couldn't help it. It was just something he wasn't really prepared for. Sure, after Asami's death, he went on a few dates, but it never turned into more than two meetings and he never became close to those women like he did with Kagome.

Yes, Kagome Higurashi was the reason for all his troubles. She was the one that made him ask himself thousands of questions he couldn't find the answers to. _Who truly is that girl? Can I let her be in my life for much longer? Should I make a move? And why in the seven hells do I let her enter my mind every ten seconds?_

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Now it was official, he was going mad because of that little slip of a girl. A sad end for one like him, really pathetic.

Before he married, he had never problems with women. On the contrary, they literally threw themselves at his feet and none of them cost him such turmoil. Why can't it be like that now?

His eyes went to the picture on his desk. The one taken in the hospital after Rin's birth. His wife was so happy when she hugged her baby. The man sighed. It couldn't be like before, because of her.

He was snapped from his thoughts by male's voice. "You're alright Sesshoumaru?" the silver haired man looked at his co-worker.

"I'm fine I was thinking that's all. Go back to your work." With that, Sesshomaru once again looked at his papers. His life could never be the same again, but it still could be better, right?

He left that question without answer.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Some time later, Sesshoumaru was once again in his car with two grinning children in the back seat, driving to Kagome's apartment. Thankfully, he wasn't fidgeting this time, but his state was still far from calm. With one last turn, he parked before the building and came out from the vehicle, taking out both kids.

They grinned even wider and for the first time, Sesshoumaru noticed that this grin had little to do with simple joy and more with mischief. Why did they look like they were planning something? And why didn't he notice it earlier? The man shook his head. If those two really looked like this earlier, the reason why he didn't notice it was in the building before him. Damn that woman. She was literally turning his world upside down.

He was snapped from his thoughts when pair of small hands pulled him into motion.

"Come on daddy! We can't stay here!" Rin said. Before he could say anything, Shippou cut him off.

"Right Mr. Taisho. My mom always says it's a bad thing to make women wait. And if you are bad, you won't get your present from Santa!" Rin gasped with dread.

"That would be horrible! We must hurry daddy! Rin doesn't want Santa to get angry with you!" Sesshoumaru just shook his head and started to walk faster, this time gently pulling the children with him.

"Ah! I'm so glad you came! Dinner will be ready in a minute. Come inside and make yourselves at home," Kagome chirped, already running to the kitchen where Sesshoumaru could hear frying vegetables. He helped Rin with her coat and Shippou with his hat and took them to the living room.

Rin opened her mouth and looked around with admiration. "It's so beautiful! Look daddy, Kagome had gingerbreads stars on her Christmas tree! And on the window are ribbons!" Sesshoumaru nodded at every statement his little girl was making, and simply allowed her to enjoy their surroundings.

His attention was called to the other side of the room where he saw Shippou admiring Christmas tree. The man narrowed his eyes. That was suspicious.

"Shippou you can't eat gingerbread from the Christmas tree," he said stopping Shippou's little hand in midair. The child turned to him and smiled innocently.

"I wasn't planning to do so," the red-haired boy said. Sesshoumaru only narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sure you didn't." With a mental sigh, he turned around and went to the kitchen where he could hear their hostess.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"Eek!" Kagome cried, jumping a good two feet into the air, turning around in the process.

_Impressive_-Sesshoumaru thought.

"You scared me!" the girl finally said, placing a hand over her heart. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I've noticed," Kagome huffed before turning to her pots.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked after a moment. Kagome once again turned to him with lightly pink cheeks.

"Sorry. Um... No, I think I have everything done already so you can take your seats." The man nodded and went to the living room, leaving her alone. Kagome sighed with relief.

She didn't hear him come into the kitchen because she was once again thinking of him.

_Damn that man_ the young woman thought. _He can be two feet or two miles from me and he still manages to play with my mind. How can he do this?_

With a little shake of her head, she took the prepared meal to her guests.

Dinner went smoothly with small talk, polite comments and the like. At least that was how it looked. If someone stole a few looks at the two adults, they would've seen their small glances, which only ended with one side blushing like mad and the other turning his head. Anyway, Rin and Shippou were too caught up with their food to actually notice that.

When everyone finished their meal, Kagome smiled at the children. "You know I think I have some movies here. Would you like to watch it while I make our dessert?" Both children nodded their heads sitting on the couch. Soon they were enchanted by the story and forgot about the rest of the world.

Sesshoumaru sent her little smile. "Good move. Would you like some help?" Kagome returned his smile.

"It would be nice. But I won't let you close to the cookies, is that clear?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a child Kagome. I can control myself," he said with a blank voice. Kagome huffed. _'Of course you can, just like three days ago.' _

They went to the kitchen and Kagome took out her pink apron blushing lightly when Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow at the bright color.

"What? I like pink," she announced.

"I haven't seen you wear anything that color nor is there anything in your home like this," Kagome blushed even more.

"Well I have things in this color, but you don't need to know about them," she said turning to the sink.

The man's curiosity was peaked when he looked at her blush. _'Why her own clothes should made her blush? Unless it is--'_

"You have pink underwear?" Sesshoumaru asked before he could stop himself. In slow motion, he saw how her face turned a deep shade of red and the next thing he knew was he was feeling wet. Very wet.

"EEEEeeekkk! You pervert!" Kagome cried, splashing her guest with warm water. She was extremely mortified when he asked her question. How could he know about that? There was no chance he saw her underwear! At least she hoped so. Her train of thought was suddenly stopped when she looked up at the man before her. Sesshoumaru was still standing still, watching the water slowly run down from his silver tresses. His eyes were wide and he looked like he had never seen his hair wet.

Kagome giggled lightly thinking of how Sesshoumaru remind her of wet puppy. She giggled louder and shook Sesshoumaru from his thoughts. He looked at her, narrowing his eyes. Kagome blinked innocently.

"What? You asked for this. No one told you it's dangerous to ask about someone's underwear?" Sesshoumaru took step closer to her and she took a step away from him.

"You splashed me," he said dangerously.

"A ha ha... um yeah?" Kagome said trying to get away from him. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"You're going to be punished." Before Kagome could blink, he was a few inches from her. He swept her from her feet to land on one nicely shaped shoulder.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Kagome cried, trying to squirm from his grasp. The man paid her no mind, making his way through the kitchen until he was standing before the sink. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Don't you dare! Sesshoumaru I mean it! Don't even tryyyyy iii--eeeekkk!" Kagome cried again feeling cold water run down her back. She didn't even think about how it got under her shirt; she was to cold to think about that.

Suddenly the children, who heard screams, burst into the kitchen and blinked at seeing Kagome struggling on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Shippou turned to his friend.

"You know Rin, I never thought your dad like to play in water." Rin nodded.

"Rin didn't know that either. He didn't do that at our house. Perhaps he likes Kagome's water more?" Shippou thought about it for a moment.

"That must be it. She probably has cleaner water," he said knowingly. Rin just smiled and took boy's hand, leading him back to the living room. He arched his eyebrow.

"Are we not going to watch them?" he asked. Rin smiled widely.

"Daddy was doing very well. He was supposed to kiss Kagome and carry her in his arms today, but Rin thinks that the shoulder is okay as well." Shippou nodded.

"Yeah, it's still carrying, but it makes Kagome looks like potato sack." Rin giggled.

Well, as long as her daddy was happy and with Kagome, she didn't need to worry about anything. She smiled at her thought. _Yes, daddy definitely proves to be the smartest boy Rin ever heard of._

(In the kitchen)

"You are crazy Sesshoumaru." Kagome said with an unhappy face. Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"It's your own fault. You shouldn't have started it." Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"You shouldn't have asked about my…err…wardrobe." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"By the way, you still didn't answer my question." Kagome looked at him dumbly.

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru's smirk grew wilder.

"You have pink underwear, don't you?" Kagome squeaked before turning pink and taking a few steps from him.

"It's not your business."

"Come on! I really want to know. Now girl, don't be so mean. I'm a single, lonely father. Give me something pleasurable to think about!" the man whined.

"No! And if you continue to talk about this, I won't give you single cookie."

"Now, that was really mean." The girl stuck her tongue at him, and the man chuckled. Really, she was so fun to tease. However, he decided it was enough for today. Perhaps he could continue it tomorrow, which reminded him…

"Kagome what are you doing on the Christmas Eve?" Kagome looked at him, before shrugging.

"I don't have plans. I suppose I will eat, lay on my couch, listen to some carols, and then I watch some nice movies, and perhaps I will catch Santa when he comes to my apartment to leave me presents." The man frowned.

"You are not going to see your family?" Kagome gave him a sad smile.

"Not this time, we had a hard year, but I think we will see each other in the spring. Why?" Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Just curious," he answered seeing her nod from the corner of his eye. He was quiet for a moment looking how she prepared their dessert. In his mind, he was beginning the war. _'Should I ask her? But it would be too forward. We haven't known each other very long, but... I like her company...err... Rin and I like her company and it will only be our family. They won't mind more guests. Besides, it's my house. I can ask whomever I wish. Yes, this Sesshoumaru will ask her'_

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak, but his words were caught in his throat. He closed his mouth and tried again but unfortunately, he got the same result. The man shook his head, clearing his mind. _'You can do this Sesshoumaru'_ he reassured himself. He tried once again and... failed miserably.

_How is that I can stand and talk before a jury and court making everyone cover with fear, but I panic when it comes to this small female. I am really pathetic, who would've guessed?_

"Are you alright Sesshoumaru?" Kagome suddenly asked with concern in her voice. Sesshoumaru growled in his head.

"Yes, thank you I was only thinking. Would you like to meet tomorrow?"_ Way to go man, baby steps. I will ask her the bigger question tomorrow, right?_ The raven-haired woman smiled.

"Sure. I would love to, but I have work tomorrow. Perhaps after that?" The man nodded. He too still has to work tomorrow.

"Very well, I will pick you up on my way back. Where are you working?"

"The market where we were buying Christmas gifts for Rin. The second floor, third store. We are selling cosmetics and such things." Sesshoumaru nodded memorizing the information. The woman smiled.

"Okay, I'm finished, would you help me to carry it?" she asked pointing at the glasses of milk. The man stood taking the tray with the drinks.

"I would prefer to carry the cookies," he said quietly. Kagome giggled.

"Of that I'm sure. Cookie monster."

The time went quickly and after a few hours, Kagome's guests were standing in the hall, ready to leave. Rin and Shippou were in a bad mood. They had tried to make Mr. Taisho kiss Kagome, but unfortunately, all attempts failed miserably, even their masterpiece with mistletoe. Shippou shook his head.

_Mr. Taisho is just dense when it's come to kissing_ he decided. _How could he kiss a girl's cheek standing under mistletoe? Even he, a child, knew that if you're standing under mistletoe, you needed to kiss a girl on her lips. It was why he was running from it. No Mr. Taisho was really dense._

"Thank you all for coming. I was happy to have you here. I hope you will visit me again." Kagome said smiling. Shippou was first to answer.

"If my mom agrees, I will. I liked your cookies. They were delicious." Kagome smiled at the boy.

"I'm glad you liked it," she said, giving him little hug. Rin was next. She threw her arms around Kagome's neck holding her tightly.

"Rin is happy she will see you tomorrow. Rin can't wait," the girl said. Oh yes, she was very happy her daddy invited Kagome. Tomorrow, she will have another plan to make him kiss her. And this time, Kagome won't leave their house until she achieves her goal.

Kagome returned her embrace giving her little kiss on the forehead. "I'm happy to. See you tomorrow munchkin!" Rin giggled happily and Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru.

"I will see you tomorrow," she said softly. He nodded.

"You will," he said bending down and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you for nice evening and Shippou was right. The cookies were simply delicious." Kagome giggled.

"You monster," she teased. The three of them once again said their good-byes and went to the car.

They took Shippo to his house and after another ten minutes, they were back in their apartment. Sesshoumaru smiled tucking his daughter in her bed.

"Did you have fun Rin?" he asked. The child gave him a toothy grin.

"Rin had big fun today! Rin likes Kagome very much. And you daddy?" Sesshoumaru patted her head.

"Yes sweetheart. I had nice time as well." Rin nodded at him.

"Rin knew. Rin knew you like Kagome too!" The man smiled softly.

"How did you know?"

"Because daddy was finally happy!" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. _Happy? What did she mean he was finally happy?_

Rin turned on her side and yawned. The man shook his head. Not the best time for this kind of talk with his little daughter. He will need to ask her tomorrow.

"Good night princess," he said, kissing her forehead and leaving her room. Rin waited until she heard the doors to her father's bedroom close before turning her lamp on and looking at her list. She frowned lightly.

_Make daddy carry Kagome. Check_

_Make daddy meet Kagome tomorrow. Check_

_Make daddy kiss Kagome. Half-check._

The girl shook her head. Her dad still hadn't kissed Kagome the way she wanted him to and she was loosing her patience. Perhaps she would take Shippou's advice. She grinned happily at that thought.

_Yes, Rin will tell her daddy that he needs to kiss Kagome on the lips or Rin will cry. That will certainly work_! And with that, she fell asleep.

AN: Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. If so please leave me review.

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Inuyasha

Hi again.

Sorry for taking so long to get it done, but my teachers suddenly remembered I need marks and gave me so much exams I forgot about everything. So, big sorry again.

Now, big thanks for my beta: **Tsuki Ai **and my kind reviewers: **inu-babe34, llebreknit,****Dominant-Snowcone, and Roshana.**

Now enjoy!

**2 days to Christmas- Snow storm**

Nervous. Yes, that was right word to use. He was nervous...again. Sesshoumaru shook his head, trying to clear every single thought he had. No such luck. The man sighed and resigned himself to his fate. If he had to be nervous, let it be. He couldn't fight with it anyway.

The lawyer slowly leaned back in his chair and looked across the window. Snow was finally starting to fall, promising a true white Christmas this year.

_Rin will be pleased_ he decided with a light smile. Then his eyes wandered to the little package that was sitting silently on his desk wrapped in light gold paper and a red ribbon.

He bought it yesterday before taking the kids to Kagome. The bracelet. Even now, he wasn't really sure why he had brought _her_ a present; they hadn't known each other for long and it was highly possible that she didn't even consider buying him anything. Still, he wanted to give her something, something that would remind her of him and possibly create the same turmoil in her mind that he had in his own.

It was finally time to agree with the fact that from the moment he met Kagome, she managed to destroy his calm life and turn him into something he couldn't name, but he was sure it was something between jellyfish and horny dog. God forbid he doesn't have inappropriate thoughts the young woman._ Yes_, Sesshoumaru nodded, _it was official: he was screwed._

His eyes once again wandered over his desk and stopped to look at the face of his late wife. Perhaps it is just like she said. Perhaps Christmas really was a special time and this havoc in his life was a good thing. Perhaps, it was all happening for some reason, some kind of sign, or something. Well, time will reveal it eventually. For now, he needed to get back to reality and to do so, he looked at the face of his frowning co-worker.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked with a bored tone.

"Did you heard even one word for what I was saying?" the man asked. Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Isn't it obvious?" The man sighed heavily.

"Okay, I will let that go. We will talk after Christmas. Anyways, I'm glad you're happy. Have a nice Christmas!" And with that, the man left the office. Sesshoumaru watched him with a small frown. He had a deep sense of déjà vu. Didn't Rin say yesterday that he looked happy? Why was everyone telling him this? Did he really look so unhappy before?

With a small shake of his head, he turned to his briefcase putting his papers in there. It was 4 p.m, time to get Kagome, ask her if she would spend her Christmas Eve with him, and then take her to Rin. Perhaps they could go to some restaurant today. Yes, that sounds like good plan. With a pleased smirk, Sesshoumaru went to his car and started to drive to the mall.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Oh dear! Are you okay? You look like a bus ran you over." Kagome smiled sadly at her friend and wiped sweat from her brow.

"You can say something like that. I had no idea so many people buy their presents the day before Christmas." Mia smiled at her friend, giving her cup of water. Kagome took it gratefully, watching the other woman return to her customers. She took a calming breath and looked inside the package she just bought. On the red velvet background was a silver pen.

Kagome smiled at the sight. At the moment she bought it, she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, but now she was sure she did. Sesshoumaru and she might not have known each other for long, but she really wanted to give him something. And that pen would be simply perfect.

The girl closed her eyes and smiled wider. Never before had buying a gift brought her so much happiness. She couldn't really say why she felt like this, but it didn't change the fact that she felt so giddy, like a little school girl who received her first valentine card.

She once again looked at the pen and then closed the box. She bought the one Sesshoumaru himself said he liked. She only hoped he spoke the truth or she is screwed.

_I need to wrap it in some paper_ Kagome thought. She was planning to give it to him today when he comes for her. Perhaps in the car or just outside of the mall. Sure, the present should be given tomorrow on Christmas Eve, but how could she be sure if she would see him tomorrow? Sesshoumaru would probably have so much work to do before the Eve. He told her at some point that his family will be visiting him. After all, why should he lose his time for someone he's only known for five days?

With a little sigh, the young woman stood from her chair and went to the counter. She should at least try to help Mia with her shop before Sesshoumaru arrives. After all, it was the reason why she was here, right?

With a firm nod, Kagome went to the customers and once again started to work, even if her thoughts were far away from the people before her.

* * *

'_Okay, breathe in, breathe out, in and out. Good Sesshoumaru, I have to say, you're doing wonderful job in making an idiot of yourself'_ Sesshoumaru thought, shaking his head. God help him, but he was so nervous only one time before, and then he was about to ask Asami to become his wife. Now he was like this again, but all he had to say was, 'Kagome would you like to spend Christmas Eve with me and my family?' Was it really so hard?

His current state of mind seemed to answer his question. _No, I won't become a slave of my own stupidity. I feel comfortable around Kagome and she seems to know me and understand my feelings. I'm going to get grip on myself and ask her when I see her.'_ With that firm decision, Sesshoumaru went inside the market.

_Okay now, second floor, third shop, cosmetics... ah there_... His eyes widened slightly as he recognized the shop. It was the place his sister-in-law owned. Why had Kagome never told him she worked with her? Perhaps, she worked on the other side of the floor. That must be it.

But even after his conclusion, Sesshoumaru found himself going to 'that' shop. Slowly, checking to not be seen he looked inside to see Inuyasha's wife talking cheerfully with a woman with long dark hair and blue eyes. Kagome. He froze for a moment listening to their conversation.

"So Kagome tell me what's going between you and Sesshoumaru?" Amelia asked with a big grin on her face. The other girl blushed lightly before smiling.

"He's very nice and Rin is simply adorable. I think we are similar on some way. I hope he feels like me." Amelia smiled. If she knew anything about her brother-in-law, he should be already taken with the girl before her. Kagome was simply everything he could want or need. She gave a little wave with her hand.

"I'm sure he does. Now did they like the dinner?" Kagome nodded shyly.

"I think so. At least they weren't complaining when I was around so I took it as good sign." Amelia laughed, taking sip of her tea.

"If he hadn't complained, it meant he liked it. Believe me. He would tell you such a thing in face," the woman said with thoughtful look. Kagome arched her eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" she asked suspiciously. The other woman laughed nervously.

"A-ha ha umm... I think he's just that type. Yeah... um... anyway, I think you two will make a wonderful pair." Kagome just rolled her eyes. After all, Mia hasn't even met Sesshoumaru. Why her friend insisted to pair them up was a deep mystery for her. She shrugged.

"Perhaps. Anyways, he's coming to pick me up any moment now. You won't mind if I leave you, right?" Mia's head snapped up and her eyes widened.

"He's coming here?" she asked. _Please Kagome say no. He can't find out, not now!_

"Yep. Mia, are you okay? You look pale; do you want to sit down?" Kagome said with concern seeing how the other woman's face suddenly turned white.

Mia just shook her head, her thoughts running ten miles a second. What should she do now? She didn't have a chance to come up with an answer because into the shop came a tall man with long silver hair.

Both women turned to him and Kagome smiled widely.

"Hello Sesshoumaru. Wait a minute, I'll only grab my stuff," she said disappearing in the back. Mia looked at the man pleadingly while he silently glared at her.

"It's not what you think," she said quietly.

"I told you to mind your own life and don't try to change mine. It seems you failed to understand that," he said coldly and the blonde cringed at his tone. She had forgotten how intimidating that man could be. She shook her head.

"Sesshoumaru, I swear Kagome-"

"I'm ready," Kagome said, putting on her coat. The man only nodded, already turning to the door while Kagome quickly said her goodbye, leaving before Amelia could stop her.

When Kagome was out of the shop, Mia quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Sesshoumaru's number praying he would listen to her. His cold eyes was enough that she needed to guess what was he thinking, but for once he was mistaken and if she doesn't do anything, Kagome will pay for it. With a startled breath, she waited for Sesshoumaru to pick up.

_Please kami, please he needs to know, Kagome doesn't deserve to be hurt nor does he. Please just pick up that damned phone! _She almost fainted when she heard his voicemail.

The woman closed her eyes in defeat. She was too late.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru was furious. Everything was just another matchmaker plan his sister-in-law made for him. And what was worse, she did this after so many times he told her to leave him alone. It seems she was just as stubborn as his brother, unable to understand simple commands. But he could forgive that. However, there was thing he couldn't. Rin. She dared to use his six-year old little daughter to match him. She used Rin's innocent and trusting nature to make believe that his meeting with Kagome was just coincidence. It was disgusting and he wouldn't allow this to continue.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They were quickly approaching Sesshoumaru's car and Kagome grew nervous. For the last 10 minutes, she was trying to decide how to give Sesshoumaru his Christmas present and not make fool of herself. Being so deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice the man's silence or his growing scowl.

When they arrived, Kagome took all her courage and decided to speak. "Umm... Sesshoumaru I-" she was cut off when he turned to her and she noticed how angry he looked. _What's wrong?_ she asked herself.

"Why have you done this?" Kagome blinked, slightly disoriented.

"Eh?" The man just gritted his teeth.

"Was it your idea? Or my sister-in-law?" Once again, Kagome had the feeling she was in fog.

"Sister-in-law? What are you talking about?" That was enough for Sesshoumaru. He could have thought about giving her a chance if she just was honest with him, but if she decided to play, he was going to finish everything right now, without being gentle. He pushed her lightly on his car and trapped her with his arms.

"You think I'm that stupid Kagome? I know what the two of you were planning and I have to say that you were good. I almost fell into your plan, but now it's finished, so you better tell me who's idea it was," Kagome only continued to stare at him with disbelief in her eyes. "NOW!" he almost yelled.

That snapped her from her thoughts. "I have no idea what are you talking about! I haven't met your sister-in-law! And I don't know what plan you are asking about! What's wrong with you?" she said trying to push him from her. She was angry, how dare he yell at her?

Sesshoumaru took deep breath trying to calm himself. So she wanted to pretend? Very well. "So you're saying you never met Amelia and her husband Inuyasha?"

Kagome blinked. _Inuyasha? He's... he's... and Amelia..., but..._ _If you think of it, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have few things in common especially that silver hair. Why I didn't notice this earlier?_

"B-but they have different surnames," she said weakly. Sesshoumaru just turned his face. He didn't have more energy for this. If she wanted to stay that way, let her be, he was finished.

"I'm not going to play with you anymore. I'm just... disappointed. I thought you were different. Too bad, I was mistaken. I have no more need of you," with that, he turned from her and slowly walked to his car. Before he could sit down, Kagome's hand stopped him.

"Sesshoumaru, please, I--" he took his arm from her and opened the door.

"I don't want you near Rin ever again. I will tell her goodbye from you," he said without turning back. He quickly started the engine and drove away. He never heard Kagome's plea for him to wait, or saw how tears fell from her cheeks.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The man silently made his way to his apartment. He wasn't angry anymore. His anger was long forgotten leaving him with far more unpleasant feelings. Disappointment, fatigue, hurt... He wasn't sure why he felt like that. She wasn't anything to him, just some girl he met few days ago. With a deep sigh, he opened the door, Christmas decoration she made taunting him mercilessly.

"Rin, I'm home," he said. In few seconds, he felt the little body of his daughter attach to his leg, squeezing it with all her power.

"Hello daddy! Rin misses you! Rin is very happy you came back!" the child chirped happily looking behind him. Confusion evident on her childish face.

"Daddy where is Kagome?" she asked. Sesshoumaru almost sighed again. That would be probably the worst part. He took the little girl in his arms and went with her to the living room, sitting them both on the couch.

"Is something wrong daddy? Daddy looks very sad," Sesshoumaru patted girl's head before speaking.

"Rin, Kagome won't visit us again."

"**Why**? Has Rin done something bad? Rin will apologize!" _That is horrible_ the girl thought. _What could've happen? Kagome is never angry! How Rin is going to give her as daddy's Christmas present?_

Sesshoumaru gently calmed his little girl before continuing. "Tell me Rin who told you to say Kagome was your friend?" The child looked at him confused, forgetting for a moment about her troubles.

"Was it Aunt Mia or Kagome?" he questioned. Rin frowned a bit. It was strange question.

"Rin thinks she doesn't understand daddy."

"When you brought Kagome here, who told you to do that?" The frown on Rin's face deepened.

"Rin asked Kagome to teach her skating and she came back to get her skates. Then Rin saw daddy and introduced him to Kagome." The man sighed. Somehow, he couldn't believe her words. He supposed the women made Rin promise she wouldn't tell anyone about their plan and he knew his daughter would never break her promise.

Rin looked at her father again. "Can Kagome visit us now?" she asked with hope. The man felt a large weight on his shoulders seeing her hopeful gaze.

"Rin, Kagome won't visit us again."

"Never?"

"Never." At this word, brown eyes filled with tears, which quickly started to fall down the girl's cheeks.

"But Rin was good! And Kagome liked us! Why did she leave?" she asked as she jumped from her father's arms and ran to her room.

Sesshoumaru leaned his head on his arms and sighed. Kami help him. Why did this have to happen?

Slowly he stood up and went to his own bedroom. It was probably better to leave Rin for now and let her cry. He just wished to lie in bed and fall asleep. He took out his phone and found he had two messages from Inuyasha's wife. With a snort, he threw the phone on the desk and lied down. He knew that sleep wouldn't come, but he could try. He closed his eyes and listened to the silence.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome decided that crying when it is very cold outside was bad idea. Her cheeks stung and her eyes couldn't possibly be redder. Great, she thought to herself entering her house. In her mind, her confrontation with Sesshoumaru was still playing again and again.

_What happened? Why did he say all that to me? What had I done?_ Those questions were troubling her from the moment he left her in the parking lot, but now she thought she found her answers. She just needed to make sure of one thing.

Quickly, she took her phone and dialed right number.

"_What the hell?"_ asked a voice from the other side.

"Hi Inuyasha, do you have a moment?" Kagome asked quietly.

"_Hi Kagome! Sure, what's up?"_

"Inuyasha, what's your brother name?" she asked bluntly.

"_Eh? Why do you want to know?"_ Inuyasha asked, obviously confused. Kagome took deep breath.

"Please Inuyasha, just tell me," She heard some murmuring before the man decided to answer.

"_Sesshoumaru Taisho,"_ Kagome bit her lip. So it was him. How could she be so stupid!

"_Oi Kagome are you okay? You sound upset. Can I help?" _She smiled a sad smile at her friend's concern. _Help?_ she thought _It's too late for help_.

"No I'm fine. Thanks Inuyasha. Merry Christmas."

"_Yeah. For you too. Bye!"_ And with that, the line went out.

Kagome closed her eyes. Now, everything was so clear, so obvious: Mia's attempts to match her with a man she had 'never' met, her panic when she told her that Sesshoumaru was going to pick her up from the shop, his anger when he found out where she was working.

With a deep sigh, Kagome decided she actually understood him. He was probably thinking that she used her acquaintance with Mia to meet him, and what's worse, that she used Rin in process. If it were her child, she would go ballistic. But understanding didn't make it less painful.

Slowly Kagome went to her bedroom deciding she wasn't in mood to eat dinner. She just wanted to sleep and hopefully, forget about the rest of the world.

For the first time in the last week, Kagome closed her eyes thinking how much she wished that tomorrow's Christmas just wouldn't come.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was well after ten p.m when Sesshoumaru saw his daughter again. Rin silently went to his bedroom holding something white in her hand. Her eyes were red and puffy from her tears.

"Daddy?" she asked quietly.

"Yes sweetheart?" She gave him a letter she was holding and he looked at her questioningly.

"Could you send it for Rin?" He nodded looking at the envelope. The letter was addressed to the North Pole.

"Rin, you said you sent your letter to Santa."

"Yes, but she needs to ask him for something before Christmas." The man nodded again, setting the letter on his desk.

"I will send it in the morning okay? Now go to sleep princess." The child gave him small smile before going out. He waited until he was sure Rin was sleeping and opened the letter. Perhaps he would be able to buy Rin whatever she wished to have. Silently he started to read.

_Dear Santa,_

_Rin is sorry she is writing again, but Rin needs your help. _

_Rin told you that Rin is going to give Kagome as her Christmas present to daddy so he could be happy again and Rin would get new mommy. And Rin almost made it! Rin saw that daddy liked Kagome and he was finally happy. He even kissed her! Well, daddy kissed her only on the cheek, but Rin had plan how to make him kiss her on the lips. But today daddy said Kagome wouldn't visit us again! Rin doesn't know what to do, that's why she's asking you for help. Could you bring Kagome back? Perhaps Rin should have told her about her plan so she couldn't go away-_

At this moment, Sesshoumaru stopped reading. He couldn't do this anymore without loosing his sanity. So all of this was Rin's idea? She wanted to match him with Kagome so he could be happy and she could have new mother?

"Oh good God!" the man groaned painfully, "What have I done?"

_____________

AN: Don't eat me, curse me or hate, please? Anyway, please be so kind and leave me review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Like always-not mine.

Okay everyone, sorry for keeping you waiting for sooo long, but well, I was busy my beta was busy and writing went on the second plan.

Now thanks goes to: **Tsuki Ai** for being my beta and to my kind reviewers: **MoonPrincess1989, WestAnimeBrigade, Let-the-darkness-take-over, inu-babe34, Ilebreknit, Dominant-Snowcone, iheartanime43, Cressent Moon, Sarah's Love and Alatier.**

Now to the story!

**Christmas Eve-I'm wishing on a star**

The next day when Kagome woke up, she wished she hadn't done that. Her eyes stunk; her cheeks were all red and puffy, and she had headache. If that wasn't enough, her mood was terrible and it was Christmas Eve. With a small sigh, she rolled from the bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Even if she felt like the whole world caved in on her, there was no way she was going to spend today crying over her cruel fate. If she had to be alone on Christmas, than so be it.

The girl shook her head, looking at her reflection. _Do I really look that bad?_ she asked herself. After a few tries of checking the identity of the girl in the mirror, Kagome sighed sadly_. It seems it's really me. _With a little shrug, she turned away and went to take a long bath. Who cares how she looked? It wasn't as if she was going to meet with someone. After all, the only person around whom she would be concerned about her image told her yesterday to never show up again. With groan, she put her head under water. That's for not crying over her cruel fate.

_I'm really pathetic_ she decided once she managed to eat her breakfast. _I shouldn't despair over a man I met six days ago. I'm better than that. _She tried to reassure herself. Her train of thoughts stopped when she heard her phone ring. Quickly she ran to her bedroom and picked it up, checking the ID of the caller. It was Amelia.

For a moment, Kagome stared at the name before turning the phone off and lying on the bed. _To hell with pretending! I'm miserable!_ She closed her eyes allowing her despair to swallow her whole.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Amelia sighed looking at her phone. _Damn it Kagome, why do you turn me off?_ she thought slightly irritated. On the other hand, she couldn't be angry with the girl. It was partially her fault that the story had ended that way. She could've been honest with Kagome and simply told her she was connected to Sesshoumaru. But who could guess he would find out so quickly? And now, everybody around her was unhappy.

_Just great_ ,she thought sarcastically. _Just the Christmas mood we needed._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru woke up with just as poor a mood as every other participant in the drama, but in his mood was something everyone else lacked of- obduracy. He was determined to not allow things to end that way. He was going to change that and that meant he had to wake up and finally get out off bed.

With a slight groan, the man raised his impressive form from the bed and went to the bathroom. After quick shower and changing, he went to check on his daughter. Rin was still sleeping and he decided to not wake her. He could see the puffiness of her eyes, the clear sign that his little girl cried herself to sleep. His heart twisted with guilt and that only added power to his decision to made things right. It was time for action.

After leaving a short note to Rin and making her breakfast, Sesshoumaru went out. His first stop was Mia's shop.

Seeing him enter the woman smiled lightly, rubbing her neck.

"Sesshoumaru, fancy seeing you here. I thought you will let me go until Christmas ends." Sesshoumaru sent her one of his coldest glare successfully shutting the woman up.

"I haven't come to see you. Where is Kagome?" The courage came back to the young woman's body at the thought of her best friend.

"She's not working today, beside can't you leave her? I'm sure you gave her piece of your mind yesterday, and actually, she didn't deserve that. She hadn't known about anything." The man just rolled his eyes.

"Stop your babbling woman. I'm not here to make her miserable but to apologize. So where is she?"

To say Mia was stunned was an understatement. If she was standing, now she would be on the floor unconscious. Sesshoumaru came to apologize? He? Sesshoumaru Taisho never, ever said 'I'm sorry' to anyone other than Rin. Those things just do not happen!

"Who are you and what did you do with my brother-in-law?" she asked, regaining some of her composure. The man rolled his eyes at her, but when Mia continued to stare at him like she's seeing him for the first time in her life, he shot her another blood-freezing glare. The woman gave little yelp before shaking her head.

"Okay, you are yourself," she decided. "But I'm sill not sure it's a good idea to let you meet with Kagome. I'm sure she's hurt enough as it is. You can only made it worst."

This time Sesshoumaru sighed. He could see the logic in Mia's words, but he wasn't angry anymore.

"I won't hurt her Mia. I know it was all Rin's idea and I'm really going to apologize, if you tell me where is she." Seeing the truth in his eyes, the blonde smiled brightly. There was still hope that this Christmas will end happily. _And I won't need to choke out Santa for allowing this drama to happen._ Remembering that the lawyer was still waiting she looked at him again, nodding.

"Fine. I haven't heard from Kagome since yesterday. I tried to call her today but she turned her phone off. I suppose she could be at her house. Have you been there?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head mentally kicking himself from not thinking about it earlier. _Damn if I went to her apartment earlier I would save my time and escape that all conversation._ Deciding he lost enough precious time Sesshoumaru quickly thanked the woman for her help and went out.

Mia smiled softly looking at his retreating back. _Finally, he allowed himself to be happy and now his going to fight for it. 'Poor' Kagome, she won't know what hit her._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was almost noon when Kagome once again decided to stand up from her bed. Not that she felt less miserable than few hours earlier, but it still was Christmas Eve and to regain some Christmas spirit she decided she needed to go out. Maybe buy some chocolate, or better yet, she would go for a hot chocolate to her favourite cafe. With that, the girl put on some clothes, brushed her hair, and leaving her phone quickly went out.

She was met with a grey sky full of snow clouds and people running around the streets doing their last moment shopping. With a heavy sigh, she tightened the scarf around her neck and went away.

_Perhaps... perhaps after that I will feel better_ she thought, but somehow she felt like she was lying to herself.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru stared at the paper in his hand. He couldn't believe it; he truly couldn't, after so many years without it, he gets a ticket. Sesshoumaru Taisho got a ticket on Christmas Eve nonetheless. What about the idea of forgiving?

_Well it seems this policeman hasn't heard about something like this. To hell with such a Christmas!_ the silver-haired man cursed in his mind. Here he was trying to do something good in his life and he received a ticket for it. Very encouraging, if he had to say so.

Not that he didn't try to reason with the man. He tried his best to show him that his failure to drive within the speed limit was only for the greater good, but unfortunately, the officer hadn't seen things his way. And now he had to pay $100. To think that, that devil minor dared to wish him Merry Christmas after that!

Sesshoumaru was brought from his thoughts by the sight of the building where Kagome lived. It was time to change his thought train onto another course. Apologizing. Yes, he would apologize, hell he would beg for her to forgive him. After all, she was the best thing that happened in his life in such a long time and he was not going to lose it because of his stupidity. Yes, that sounds like a good plan. The problem lies in more delicate matter...

He had no idea what he should say. He could only imagine that she was furious, cursing him to hell and back, and there was a possibility she would go ballistic seeing him (though he hoped it wouldn't go that far), and what's worst, she was probably hurt from his unfair assumptions. What can a man say to make all those feelings disappear and have the girl take him back?

Trying his best to find a solution, Sesshoumaru found himself before the door he came to know within the past week. With slightly trembling hands, he knocked on the door and waited for whatever was going to happen.

Nothing.

He knocked again using a bit more power in this. Perhaps she was sleeping or in the kitchen and she hadn't heard his first knock. He waited.

Again nothing.

Adding even more pressure, Sesshoumaru knocked third time.

Nothing.

"Damn!" he exclaimed loudly. Unconsciously noticing that he was cursing today more than probably in the last three years, Sesshoumaru sighed deeply. There was no possibility that Kagome wouldn't hear his knocking, and the only logical explanation for this was that she wasn't inside.

Just the thing he needed. He had no idea where she could be and New York was big enough to prevent miracles from happening. The possibility that just walking around, he would finally come across her was almost non-existing. _Just great._

He took out his phone and dialed Kagome's number. He didn't want to discuss anything that way, but maybe she would answer it and they would decide on meeting at some place. He waited with bated breath to hear her voice.

No such luck. His call was sent straight to the message box. Irritated with the challenges in his way, Sesshoumaru allowed himself a moment of weakness and banged his head on the wall.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Rin observed how her father crushed another egg in his hand and quickly covered her ears to muffle the curses that followed it. That was the third time it had happen and seeing that her dad took another egg, it seems that was going to happen again.

Today, Rin woke up in an empty home. Her father left her a note that he needed to go somewhere, and a breakfast. The girl waited for him until it was well after noon and finally called, reminding him that they needed to make Christmas dinner. After all, Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Mia were coming today. Her grandpa and grandma also were going to show. They couldn't greet them with empty plates.

However, seeing her father's attempts to cook today, Rin wasn't so sure if that would happen. Her father never seemed more ready to attack their future meal than today. It looked like with his every move he was crushing some bones and breaking noses even if that was only carrots or eggs. It was bad.

Seeing how another egg was violently crushed, Rin decided to take some action.

"Daddy perhaps Rin should add the eggs?" she asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her then at his hand and agreed with a silent nod. Rin quickly took his place while he moved to another dish.

With a heavy sigh, he started to chop vegetables. He should be now waiting under Kagome's door, but after first ten minutes, Rin called to remind him about today's guests. He would be more than happy to ignore them and stay where he was, but he didn't want to disappoint his little girl either. But, it seems he still was failing to make her happy.

He was so tense when he came back that now he was destroying everything that came to his hands. Just like the eggs a few minutes before. The good father he was making his daughter worry. _What a cursed day,_ Sesshoumaru decided finally finishing his kitchen work.

When everything was made and of course, he and Rin were clean, Sesshoumaru decided he gave Kagome enough time to get back home. It would be the perfect moment to go but he couldn't leave his little daughter to cook meals alone. He would need to wait until the food was made or...

In next moment, Sesshoumaru was holding his phone and waiting impatiently for the answer.

"_What in seven layers of hell do you want?"_ asked the voice from the other side.

"I'm happy to hear you too, little brother," Sesshoumaru said calmly, imagining beating Inuyasha on the head with something really, really hard. That surely would lower his blood pressure.

"_Okay, cut the crap I'm busy. What do you want?"_ Sighing lightly the man shook his head_. I need to talk with Kagome or at the end of the day I will be insane._

"Come earlier. I need to do something and I can't leave Rin alone."

"_Like hell! I'm not at your call and back ba—"_ Inuyasha was quickly silenced by a simple word.

"Please." There was silence on the other side before Inuyasha answered, this time his voice was equally calm.

"_We will come in an hour, okay?"_ Sesshoumaru again sighed. He could wait an hour; that was better than two hours, right?

"Yes. I will wait." And with that, the line went off.

The man sat on the couch; his eyes slowly slid over the room that hadn't looked this good in a few years. Every little decoration reminded him of her. He could hear her laugh when he came back from work and found her with Rin in the kitchen, how she called him a gremlin when he tried to steal a cookie, and how she blushed under his constant stare.

Sesshoumaru stood up and went to change his clothes. He would have her back or he would die trying. It's just one hour...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"So does my sweet niece know where her father stormed off to so quickly?" Inuyasha asked taking Rin on his lap. The girl shook her head.

"No, Rin doesn't know. Rin has no idea what's happening with daddy since the morning, but Rin thinks he ate too much chocolate." Inuyasha laughed looking at her before asking.

"And why do you think so?" Rin's face took on a thoughtful look.

"Because daddy is behaving just like Rin when she eats too many sweets, but Rin is always laughing and running, while daddy is running and destroying eggs." Inuyasha once again burst in laugh. _My brother destroying eggs! Dear kami why wasn't I here to see that?_

"Uncle, where is Aunt Mia?" the child asked looking at her guardian. The man gave her a little smirk that always reminded her of her daddy.

"She told me she needed 5 more minutes so I told her I will wait here. I suppose she will come in next hour or so." Rin giggled lightly, before jumping from Inuyasha's lap and taking his hand.

"Come uncle, we will play until then." Inuyasha followed reminding himself that they couldn't destroy the house today. _Pity...._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru once again banged his head on the door that was silently mocking him. She still wasn't home and he was losing time. What now? Where could she be? Her phone was also still off and that was leaving him with two options: he could wait here and hope that she would finally come home or he could look for her, but then again- where?

"If you continue that young man, you will get headache." Sesshoumaru turned around to look at the elder woman. _Great, let's show everyone I'm crazy, why not? Perhaps I should write this on my forehead: Sesshoumaru Taisho had lost his mind._

The woman continued to stare at him and Sesshoumaru finally decided that perhaps she wouldn't leave him until he answered.

"Thank you for the advice." the man finally muttered. The woman smiled softly and her eyes started to sparkle which slightly took him by surprise. _What does she have in mind?_ he thought.

"Are you looking for Kagome?" the grey-haired woman asked. Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide and hope entered his heart again. Perhaps she was angel in disguise.

"Actually yes, I am. Do you perhaps know where she is?" The woman smiled again.

"I don't know where she is exactly, but she was leaving with her skates." The lawyer quickly bent down and kissed woman's cheek.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much you have helped me." With that, he turned around and taking three steps in one time, ran down the stairs.

The woman stared after him for a good minute before laughing lightly and shaking her head. "Ah, the youth in this time." she said opening door to her own apartment.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru looked at the sky that was sending little snowy stars on the few people who were still walking on the streets. It was almost time to start celebrating, but here he was in the empty park looking for her. Her graceful moves showing her hurt to the world around without using words.

He thought she would be angry, but he couldn't see any traces of that in her. Perhaps it was better, he didn't need to fear that she would break his nose, but seeing her hurt made him feel guiltier. Well, he deserved that-he was the one jumping to conclusions, not her.

She jumped again; her black hair danced around her and his breath caught in his throat. He would apologize, and if she decided to give him another chance, he would try to see if they could have something deeper between them. But now he needed to make the last thing, the last step to allow his past to leave him and taking the future in his own hands.

Slowly he went on ice remembering how it felt to slide over it with great speed and then jump in the air and softly land on one leg. Feeling surer now, Sesshoumaru quietly slid to the girl.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome was so deep in her thoughts that she totally forgot about world around her. It was she, ice and nothing more. So when the pair of strong hands embraced her and then turned her around to meet a hard chest, she was so surprised that she forgot it would be wise to scream. But her voice was taken from her when she looked at the face of the man before her.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered quietly. His hand slowly went to her cheek and wiped the tears that suddenly fell without her notice.

"But... w-why? What are you doing here? You said you don't want to see me again..." she asked trying to free herself from his embrace. His arms only tightened around her and before she could blink, a pair of soft lips were claiming her own in a wonderful kiss. Kagome felt so overwhelmed with all emotions rising in her that she didn't put any fight against it and simply allowed herself to be taken in by it. When they both felt the need to breathe, they broke the contact and Kagome silently looked at the man who claimed her fifth kiss in life (and she could add the best kiss), with the question shining in her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I assumed something without giving you chance to speak. I was so afraid of what your presence was doing to me that at the first possibility I pushed you away. But I won't let you go so easily. Not now when you brought such happiness to my life."

At this point, Kagome was staring at him with her mouth open. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever told her. He was not only apologizing, but also saying that he wanted to see if their feelings could blossom into something more. The sweetest thing she would ever hear would be hopefully when someone would ask for her hand. Slowly, a light, sly smile rose on her face.

"I will forgive you Sesshoumaru if you kiss me," Sesshoumaru was more than happy to comply.

After another breath-taking kiss, Kagome laughed lightly and embraced his waist turning her face into his warm chest.

"You're forgiven," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru smiled before looking at the girl in his arms and deciding to ask her one very important question.

"Kagome, will you spend your Christmas with me?"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"I can't believe the boy left us on Christmas Eve. I know he's not much of a Christmas lover, but he has never done something like this!" Inuyasha silently rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Father, we both know it must be something really important to hold him so long." Another white-haired man shook his head.

"I will show him important once he returns," he said in a dangerous tone. Rin shook her head at her grandfather.

"But grandpa Rin remembers the last time you tried to show something to daddy, he beat you in that." The entire room burst in laugher while Hiro looked sadly at the little girl who blinked innocently.

"Rin you should support me not put me down." The child shrugged, only to turn around abruptly and flee from the room.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Are you sure I should come. I mean, it's your family, and we agreed only on dating, it's nothing serious and—" Sesshoumaru quickly silenced her with a light kiss that left the girl blushing.

"You have already changed and came here. Don't you think it's too late to run away?" he asked.

Kagome didn't have time to answer because with a happy cry, little Rin attached herself to their legs.

"Kagome! Rin thought you left us! Rin is so happy that daddy brought you back!" Kagome smiled and kissed the girl's forehead before hugging her.

"I'm sorry I made you worry Rin. It was all just one, big misunderstanding. Now, if you agree I could stay for Christmas Eve."

"Yes! Rin wants you to stay with us!" the girl replied with a large grin. Kagome only laughed while Sesshoumaru patted his child's head. At this moment, another voice interrupted the silence.

"Kagome! I'm so happy to see you here," Mia said looking at the people before her. They looked so happy together. _It seems Christmas is magical after all_, she thought happily.

"Finally my boy. If not for that young lady I assume you will introduce me to shortly, I would show you my displeasure for making us wait," said another voice. Sesshoumaru only looked boredly at his father before shrugging.

"I would like to see you trying," he said offhand. Everyone burst into laugh at this while Hiro's wife tried to calm her husband and muffle her giggles at the same time.

When the laugh stopped, Rin looked around before gasping.

"Daddy you are under mistletoe!" she said pointing at the plant above their heads.

Sesshoumaru looked briefly at Kagome who was suddenly very interested in the ground.

"I think that tradition is tradition," he said finally and quickly turned Kagome's face before kissing her without a second thought. Everyone around cheered for the young couple while Rin clapped her hands with pure excitement. In her thoughts, she was finalizing her list.

Make daddy kiss Kagome. Check.

_Now Rin must ask Aunt Mia if she brought the ribbon for Kagome or Rin will need shinny paper._

* * *

AN: Wait! It still not over, but you can leave review ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? Not mine!

Thanks for all reviewers and my wonderful beta: **Tsuki Ai** she was the one who take care of the quality of the language in this story.

Now enjoy!

**Epilogue**

"..and that was how Rin gave Daddy Kagome as his Christmas gift." The class erupted with clapping with Shippou being the most active. Rin grinned at her friend who was so helpful in her adventure to give her daddy perfect Christmas gift. The girl turned to her teacher who had small smile on her face.

"Very nice story Rin. You have a great imagination, and I hope your Christmas was as good as that in your story." Rin frowned at the woman. _Why is she talking about Rin's imagination? Rin worked so hard on this and she doesn't believe Rin?_

"Rin is telling the truth. Shippou can say so. He helped Rin, and he knew Kagome. Rin isn't making this up." The woman smiled again before nodding.

"Of course Rin honey, I'm sure of it. Now please take your seat. Okay, who will tell me about his Christmas?" Rin huffed quietly and did as she was told. When she sat down, Shippou patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, others will believe you. Just bring Kagome with you one time and she will see." Rin smiled lightly allowing the boy's nice words to ease her unhappiness. After all, it didn't matter if others believed her. Kagome was real just like her story, and there was nothing that could change that. The girl touched the necklace hidden under her shirt and another smile rose on her face.

Since Christmas, so many things had changed. Daddy was still Daddy, but he was smiling again and he even laughed much more than before and Rin could see little sparkles that he had in eyes every time Kagome was with them. And he was finally skating with them. There was nothing better than be on the ice with Daddy and Kagome.

And Kagome was so nice, having her as her mommy would be so great, because Rin was sure Kagome would be her mommy soon. After all that was why she gave her to her daddy, right?

After all Aunt Mia and Uncle Inuyasha agreed with her when she asked them. Aunt Mia even told her that when Daddy asks Kagome to marry him, they would have big party and she would wear some beautiful dress and eat cakes. And then Uncle said that after the party she would stay for some time with her grandparents while Daddy works on some siblings for her. Though Rin still wasn't sure why Aunt Mia punched uncle's head after he said that, it looked funny.

Rin thought about that for a moment and decided she wouldn't mind staying with her grandparents and she would love to have a little brother or sister. It would be so much fun to have a baby in the family. She would sing to him or her songs and teach them how to make flower crowns. Perhaps even how to ice skate?

The bell snapped her from her thoughts, signaling the end of lessons for today. The girl quickly grabbed her things before turning to the doors.

"Kagome!" Rin cried running to the older girl and embracing her knees.

Kagome smiled at her before taking her in a big hug.

"Hi little one. What would you say if your father and I kidnapped you for the rest of the day?" she asked. Rin smiled happily.

"Daddy is here?" she asked. Kagome looked at her watch.

"He will be here in two minutes. Are you ready to go?" Rin was about to said that yes, she was ready, when something came to her mind.

"Kagome, could you meet Rin's teacher?" The woman smiled gently and nodded, allowing the child to take her inside the classroom.

"Mrs. Smith, this is Kagome." Rin chirped standing before her teacher. Her grin widened when the others woman eyes become more rounded. Kagome smiled too, exchanging a handshake with shocked female.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said receiving a silent nod. Before Kagome could say anything else, she felt a hand snake around her waist and then a soft kiss was placed on her forehead.

"I see you came, Sesshoumaru." The man smiled at her before bending to greet his daughter and taking her in arms.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. Kagome and Rin nodded and the three of them bid their farewells and left the shocked teacher by herself.

Rin smiled again. Yes, that was the best Christmas she has ever had.

**—The End —**

AN: Thank you all for being with me for so long, I hope you liked it and will enjoy my other stories in near future.


End file.
